Broccoli
by Mylaea
Summary: **Chapter 12 is FINALLY up** Hermione and Snape work together when Hermione becomes his apprentice, and a relationship unfolds. Thier love is used against them- will either survive? (Herm and Snape pairing is NOT that bad, people!)
1. Broccoli

Poor Hermione. I put her through all sorts of torture, like being stuck with Draco and Snape (my favorite fics are Draco/Hermione and Snape/Hermione- kinda gross, I know). This is only my 2nd HP fic, and will be my first Snape/Hermione. *evil grin* Well, on with the story! Oh yeah, it's set where they're all in their sixth year. I thought it might be less creepy if Hermy was older.  
  
J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and all his little buddies. I own nothing. Get it?  
'Abestos. What? ASbestos? You mean I've been saying it wrong all this time?' -Me, being stupid as usual.  
  
  
Broccoli. And lots of it. Broccoli everywhere. Broccoli on their faces, broccoli on their arms, broccoli on their feet. Hermione blinked and wondered if she was dreaming or losing her mind. She had just walked back into Snape's dungeon after using the restroom. She turned and looked at Snape. He was standing over Neville, who was barely recognizable under all of the broccoli sprouting all over him. Snape, too, had broccoli sprouting on him, but not as much as poor Neville. Snape swelled with anger and said scathingly, "You will go to Madam Pomfrey with everyone else, then you will come back here, collect your things, and leave this class for the last time. I never want to see your face in here again, you ignorant, meddling, boorish person! Now all of you, LEAVE! NOW!"   
  
Everyone ran for the door and left, leaving Hermione standing at the door watching Snape. "What? What is it, girl?" snapped Snape. Hermione stepped into the classroom and muttered, "What happened?"   
  
Snape threw her a rag and told her, "Get to helping me clean up. Longbottom accidentally added too many newt eyes to his potion, and it blew up. Unfortunately, any of the potion that came in contact with bare skin immediately sprouted into broccoli."  
  
Hermione gasped and started to wipe some of the acid green colored liquid from a table, but stopped. "Professor, I think you were too hard on him. Neville really tries, and it was just an accident. It's only the first week of our sixth year. Maybe you should talk to him and let him be in your class again."  
  
Snape kept on rubbing with a foul look on his face, although the look wasn't entirely unfamiliar. He swept back his greasy hair and said, "Miss Granger, if you don't mind me saying so, I will choose my own teaching style, thank you. Ten points from Gryffindor and you will serve detention with me tonight."  
  
Hermione sighed and kept rubbing at the potion. She glanced over at Snape, who was trying to get the broccoli off, but to no avail. It seemed like it was a growth, and it couldn't be removed by pulling it off without pain. Hermione stood up and walked over to him. He was muttering something about "...never was any good at Herbology..." Hermione stood in front of him and took out her wand. Snape eyed her warily. She reached out her hand slowly and laid it on the side of Snape's face, to keep it steady. He jerked away and asked, "What are you going to do?"  
  
Hermione sighed and said, "I am going to try the antidote hex for the Furnunculus (pg. 298, book 4) hex. Now, stay still so I don't remove your nose." She lightly laid her hand on Snape's cheek to hold his head steady. He winced, but didn't jerk away. He couldn't believe how strange it was to have another human touch him. He hadn't been touched in years, as far has he could remember. He studied Hermione's face while she was pointing her wand at the broccoli sprouts and muttering the anti-hex. He was surprised. She had changed a lot over the summer. Her hair had finally straightened out, and her natural beauty stood out, so that she didn't need makeup. Snape marveled at himself. 'Natural beauty? What am I thinking?' He shook off his thought and continued to study Hermione, who had finished with his face and was now working on his left arm. The potion had burned through the robes. He studied her profile. She had grown taller. Her hands moved gracefully, and even under the loose robes, her figure was noticeable. Snape shook his head, sneered again, and forced himself to think of other things.   
  
Hermione smiled and said, "All done! What time do you want me to come to detention?" Snape inspected himself and said, " I'll expect you to come at eight o'clock." Hermione turned and gathered her stuff. She was almost to the door when he called out, "oh, and Granger. Thanks." She smiled a genuine smile, and to his vast surprise, he smiled, although faintly, back. She turned back to the door and walked out. Snape sat behind his desk and buried his head in his hands.   
  
Hermione walked towards the Great Hall for dinner, deep in thought. She didn't even notice that the Gryffindor table was almost empty- all of the Gryffindor sixth years were in the hospital wing. She absentmindedly ate her food, not even noticing what it was. Snape's face kept looming in her mind's eye. She kept thinking of how he looked when he smiled- a true, genuine smile Hermione had never seen before, and the glimpse she had had of his arm from the holes left by the potion and the broccoli. His arm was, much to her surprise, muscular.   
  
Fred and George Weasley sat across from her and she didn't even bat an eyelash. Fred snapped his fingers in front of her face. Nothing. George poked her in the forehead. Only then did Hermione look up and notice them. They looked at each other then back at her. "You alright, Herm?" asked George. Hermione looked at them blankly, as if they had just asked her if chickens had lips. Hermione said, "No, I'm fine. Sorry, just ... thinking about... my homework."   
  
Fred had been looking at her closely while this was going on. "You know, Hermione, you look different, somehow." George looked at her too. "Yeah, you really do!" he said. Hermione frowned and said, "What do you mean?" "Well, you look..." Fred started, but George finished for him, "...really hot this year!" Hermione blushed and stood up. "I have to go to detention. Thanks guys, really, but I'm still the same old me." She then turned and walked out of the Hall.  
  
Hermione stood outside the door to the dungeons. She paused and ran her fingers through her hair, just to be sure. She straightened her robes and walked in. "Professor Snape?" she called out. The dungeon was empty. She shrugged and took out some homework, thinking Snape was in the restroom or something.   
  
Snape leaned on the doorway of his chambers, looking into the dungeon. He watched Hermione, whose back was to him, pull out a book, some parchment, and begin writing. 'That girl,' he thought, 'always doing homework.' He studied her for a while. He saw the way her hair caught the dim light of the dungeon and shone like silk. He walked forward and cleared his throat. Hermione jumped and turned around. Snape had changed robes, although it hardly made a difference. He always wore black.   
  
Hermione shoved her things back in her bag and stood up. "What will I be doing for my detention, Professor?" she asked. Snape walked to his desk and leaned against it, facing her. "Well, for starters, I'd like you to go to that cabinet over there and get out the tall glass vial containing a red liquid, and two silver goblets." Hermione nodded and went to get the items as instructed. Walking back towards him, she glanced at his face. He was studying her, with the oddest expression... a look on his face that made her knees go weak.   
  
She stumbled and the vial and goblets slipped out of her hands. The goblets landed and rolled away, but the vial shattered. Hermione gasped as a shard of glass came up and cut her hand. Snape, however, was looking at the mess and muttered, "Reparo!" The shards of glass came together and re-formed the vial, but the liquid was still all over the floor. Snape got a couple of rags from his desk, threw one at Hermione, kneeled down, and started cleaning up the mess.   
  
Hermione forgot about her hand and kneeled down across from Snape and helped clean up. Something flashed in the light and caught Hermione's eye. She looked. Lying in the liquid was some sort of shiny stone. She reached for it at the same time Snape did. Her hand got there a millisecond before Snape's hand, and his rested on hers. She looked up quickly at him, and was surprised to see his eyes locked in hers. It was funny; she had never quite noticed how unusual his eyes were- black flecked with gold.   
  
They froze, looking in each other's eyes, their hands still touching. Then Snape withdrew his hand. Hermione grabbed her rag and continued cleaning up, forgetting about the stone momentarily. Snape looked at his hand. He had moved it when he felt something warm and wet on it. He looked at his fingers. It was blood. Snape's eyes flashed quickly to Hermione's hand, still holding the rag and cleaning up. There was clearly a gash along it that was bleeding quite a bit.   
  
Snape reached forward and took her hand. Snape heard a sharp intake of breath come from Hermione. "This cut. It will have to be attended to. Stay here while I go get some bandages. And Miss Granger, don't worry about the drink. I doubt it would've tasted good anyway, standing in the cupboard so long." He swept out of the room, his long robes billowing behind him. Hermione watched him leave, then reached for the stone. She picked it up and studied it carefully, noticing there was an inscription. Hermione looked closely at the words- they seemed to be in another language.   
Urinum mitab bormur ucaeuv un 


	2. Unleashed thoughts

You know, lots of people had better appreciate this (and like it, hopefully). I have to get up at 5 a.m. tomorrow morning to go work. YEE-HA! And I should be in bed. And I should be sneaking to the kitchen to get some food... I'm hungry! Well, I hope you all liked Chapter one, because on with Chapter two!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his little buddies. They belong to the Mafia- I mean, J.K. Rowling.  
Note- I read all the reviews! Can't believe I already have 9! I'll take all your suggestions into consideration. Less author notes and yes, I did format (you mean paragraphs, right?), but when I converted it to .txt (I type mine in Word), it must've gotten rid of all my fun, easy-to-read, paragraphs. I know I don't like it when people don't indent, so sorry! -_- Also, I'm planning to have a REASON for their attraction in this chapter. The first was just to kinda set the mood.  
"Great. Now he has to get back in the mood!" -My brother, talking about a dog going to the bathroom.  
  
  
Snape walked back out into the classroom to find it empty. The Granger girl was gone. He grumbled and went back into his chambers after extinguishing all of the candles by magic. He undressed and got into bed. He lay there for a long time, trying to sleep, but always, just as he was about to drift off, the Granger's face loomed before him. 'That stinking know-it-all can't even leave me alone when I'm trying to sleep,' he thought grouchily.   
  
Hermione, however, was not sleeping either, but it wasn't for lack of trying. She just stared at the ceiling, thinking about ... well, what was she thinking about? Hermione tried to gather her thoughts, but they all kept buzzing around like hummingbirds. She felt airy and fluffy inside. 'Must've been something I ate,' she mused. She suddenly remembered the stone. She shot out of bed and grabbed her robes that she had been wearing. She found the stone in the pocket, and sat down on the bed, holding it. She knew she had read the inscription somewhere, but where?   
  
She sighed and pulled on a robe over her silk nightgown. Hermione slipped out the painting of the fat lady, and into the dark hallway. She looked cautiously around. Even though she was only going for a walk to clear her mind, she would get in a lot of trouble if she were caught.   
  
She jumped as she heard someone coming. She turned back around to re-enter the common room, but the fat lady wasn't there! Thinking it was Filch; she hid in a dark, shadowy corner. She had guessed right. Filch came around the corner, looking around suspiciously. She heard him mutter to Ms. Norris, his cat. Ms. Norris also came around the corner and slithered around Filch's ankles. Hermione suddenly had to sneeze. She tried to hold it back, but she couldn't. She felt increasing despair with each sharp intake of breath. Just as she was about to sneeze, something clamped around her mouth. All that came out was a soft kaflun.   
  
Filch didn't look her direction. She almost fainted with relief, then realized something was holding her mouth shut. She panicked and started to run out into the corridor, but something shot around her waist and held her in the corner. The thing covering her mouth was quickly removed, and now she felt two things, that she recognized as arms, holding her around her waist and her back collided against something, or rather, someone. She watched with wide eyes as Filch and Ms. Norris walked down the hall and out of sight. She sagged with relief, but then quickly broke free and spun to face...  
  
"Professor Snape?" she asked incredulously. He scowled and asked, "What are you doing out at night, Granger? We- I mean, I- I mean, you, could've gotten in very big trouble. Filch has been on the warpath lately." She sputtered and turned red, embarrassed to be in trouble by a teacher. She was about to answer why she was out of bed, but then-  
  
"Why were you out of bed?"  
  
She mentally kicked herself. Being so insubordinate to a teacher, especially Snape! "I'm sorry, Professor. It's none of my business why you were out. You're a teacher, you're allowed to be out if you choose," she apologized.   
  
Snape was inwardly pleased at her show of maturity. She was so grown-up, so mature, for a student. He rarely saw her level-headedness and intellect even at the teacher's level. He had never met anyone, besides himself, that had such a passion for learning as she did. Contrary to what was going on inside, though, Snape just sneered and said, "come down to my dungeons. You may stay there with me until the picture comes back, and we will discuss your punishment."   
  
She nodded and followed him to the dungeons. She gasped as she walked in. Snape turned to look at her. "Something wrong, Miss Granger?" he asked. She stood there, unable to move. "It's- it's so cold!" she choked out. He scowled. He liked the cold. It kept him from being able to dwell on old memories. With the cold, he couldn't think. He wouldn't have to think. He could escape his mind. He turned and lit a fire with his wand, and muttering Wingardium Leviosa, he brought two armchairs closer to the fire. He motioned for her to sit down, and he crossed over to a cabinet and got out two goblets and a beaker. He sat down across from her and poured the liquid in a goblet. He handed it to her, and poured himself one.   
  
They sat, sipping their drinks and staring into the fire. Hermione looked over at him, taking a deep drink of the warm liquid that filled her goblet. Snape was staring into the fire, brooding. His face, instead of the usual sneer, was relaxed. She had never seen him without a sour expression on his now calm features, and it made him look almost...Hermione couldn't believe she was thinking this... almost handsome.   
  
Snape looked up and saw her looking at him. "Is there something you need, Miss Granger?" he asked, his usual sneer back in place. She blushed and looked back down at her cup, her now smooth hair swinging forward silkily. "I, well, wanted to tell you, oh, nevermind, it's nothing." Snape leaned forward, curious. He didn't say anything, but merely waited for her to speak. Hermione still was looking down at her cup, and traced the brim of it with her finger. "Even... even though you've not been the nicest teacher I've ever had, I have always admired your knowledge of potions, and sometimes, during class, when you're helping a student with a potion, I can see your true love of teaching. Also, I admire your mind- well, I mean, your intellect, and your neatness. The worst quality in a teacher is sloppiness, in my opinion. Six years is a long time to get to know someone, Professor, and I have always wanted to say that. Excuse me if I was out of line."  
  
Snape studied her. He noticed the way the firelight glinted off her hair, and that she had ink marks and calluses on her hands from constantly working on homework. That girl was so determined and organized- wait, did she just tell him she appreciated him? Snape didn't know what to say. No one had ever in his life told him anything good about him, unless you counted the compliments his old partners got from his potions, his creations, his hours and sleepless days that had gone into them. He focused on Granger again. "I would like to thank you, Miss Granger." Hermione looked up surprised. He continued, "I have rarely received compliments, and never ones from my students. I must say, Miss Granger, that you are one of if not the top students I have ever had the privilege to teach. I-" he stopped as Hermione stood up and threw her arms around him, her eyes brimming with tears. She let go and ran out of the room as fast as she could, her long hair swinging behind her.   
  
Snape stared after her in shock, then looked at the bottle of what they had been drinking. It was a completely normal drink, found commonly in the Ukraine, but that beaker looked familiar... Snape mentally kicked himself. That beaker had just been used to make Veritaserum, a powerful potion that forced people to tell their deepest, most secret, thoughts and feelings. He had washed out the beaker, but the Veritaserum must've still left slight traces, which was fortunate, for he might've made the mistake of telling her exactly how he felt about her as a person, not just as a student. He also could've told her about his past. He shuddered, put out the fire, and went to bed. 


	3. Icicles and Ankles

This story is going greater than I thought! Thanks to all of you who read my stories, not just the reviewers, although it's nice to get reviews now and then. Flames are welcome; I can always improve on my poorly constructed stories. I got a CD/MP3 player for Christmas. Mom said it was also part of my birthday present. What did ya'll get?  
I don't own Harry Potter, but I own a Harry Potter Photo Album, mug, day calendar, Scabbers doll, and dream journal!  
"Look at me, I'm Jim Adler!" -Some laywer guy's commercial  
  
I don't own Harry Potter, but I own a Harry Potter Photo Album, mug, day calendar, Scabbers doll, and dream journal!   
  
  
Snape awoke. A fire was crackling merrily in his chambers. He growled. The house-elves knew he didn't like fires lit, but they still did it on holidays. The tried to remember the "special" occasion that was taking place today. Ah yes, it was the first day of the Christmas holidays. At least most of the students would be at home. He got up, dressed, and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.   
  
"So then, I ran his knickers up the flagpole!"  
"Well, one time, I gave my brother an Acid Pop."  
"That's nothing..."  
  
Hermione sighed and looked away from the squabbling Gryffindor boys. All of the Weasleys and Harry had stayed, including Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. She gazed around the Great Hall, looking at the new Christmas decorations. Everlasting icicles were on the edges of the tables, the normally white floating candles were now red and green, and giant Christmas trees stood in each corner.  
  
The doors of the hall opened, and Hermione's eyes snapped to them. Snape entered the hall, and stopped to look around at the decorations. By the look on his face, you'd have thought the entire hall was bedecked with frilly pink lace. He continued to look around, a bitter expression on his face, until his black, gold-flecked eyes (Hermione had made the startling discovery of the gold flecks last night) landed on Hermione's cinnamon brown ones. Almost imperceptibly, Snape's eyes softened a bit.   
  
He tore his gaze away and sat down at the teacher's table. Dumbledore reached over and patted his hand sympathetically. "Don't worry," he said, "Christmas will be over soon, and all of this will be replaced by the normal decorations." Snape sat there stonily, but Professor McGonagall looked over at him, and then muttered to Hagrid, "Does his hair look ... well, washed to you?" Hagrid looked at Snape and smiled. "Mus' be some new love interest." She chuckled. "Snape? You have got to be kidding me." They shrugged and went back to eating.  
  
Snape however, was looking at Hermione. He was inwardly pleased she had decided to stay for the holidays. He could bet his life she had already finished all of her holiday homework. With her, it was always work first, then play. With him, it was work first, then work. He unconsciously ran a hand over his hair. He had finally decided to give it a good scrubbing, and it had turned out very nice. He looked down at his plate, loaded with eggs, bacon, and French toast.  
  
Hermione looked up from her plate at Snape. He looked different... his hair looked soft, not greasy, and there was just something about him that was different. Harry and Ron seizing her by the arms and pulling her up out of her seat interrupted her thoughts.   
  
"What was that for?" she asked angrily. "Come on, we're going to have a chess tournament in the common room," Ron said. She shook her head no and said, "I'm just going to be in the library, I want to look up some things...WHAT? FRED! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! DON'T MAKE ME HEX YOU!" she bellowed as Fred swept her into his arms, banging her ankle very hard against the table, and started walking out of the Great Hall, Harry, Ron, and the others following behind and laughing. "Aww, Hermione, lighten up! A hot gal like you should be happy to be in the strong arms of the dashing Fred Weasley! A chess tournament is a lot better than any old library."   
  
They passed the teacher's table as he said this. He stopped to hike her up, to make sure she didn't slip. "No, Fred, seriously, I'd like some quiet time, I'm not some 'hot gal', so put me down this instant! Fred, come on, my ankle really hurts!" She reached for her wand as she said this, but looking behind Fred, she saw Ron holding it and grinning. They entered the main hall, but stopped as they heard a voice.   
  
"Mr. Weasley, the lady asked you to put her down. Kindly do so and continue on your way. Ten points from Gryffindor," Fred opened his mouth angrily, "and if I hear so much as a peep until you all reach the top of that staircase, it will be detentions for all and 50 points each from your house," Professor Severus Snape said. Fred put Hermione down, and Ron handed Hermione her wand and they all climbed the staircase silently. As soon as they got to the top, however, they laughed and yelled and ran towards Gryffindor tower.   
  
Snape scowled and turned to Hermione. "Are you all right, Miss Granger?" he asked. Hermione looked a bit pale. She bit her lip and tried to take a step forward. She gasped and fell forward. Snape, who had lightning fast reflexes from making temperamental potions all his life, reached forward and caught her. She stood up, all her weight on one foot. "I think my ankle is hurt," she said calmly. Snape sighed and said, "well, lift up your robes and let me see it." She did so. Snape's face remained impassive, but he said, "We'll have to go to the hospital wing."  
  
He couldn't believe it. Her ankle had broken, because of the Weasley boy's carelessness. He was impressed with her for withstanding this amount of pain. He looked at her calm face, waiting for him to answer. He told her they'd have to go to the hospital wing. He turned and started toward it, expecting her to follow him. He stopped when he heard her grunt of frustration. She was gingerly trying to put weight on her ankle, but to no avail. Her face was getting paler. He sighed and stepped forward.   
  
"I'm fine, Professor, I can manage. Just go on without me," she said. He didn't reply, but merely swept her off her feet, carrying her exactly like the Weasley boy had a few moments earlier. Hermione gasped in surprise. He set off toward the hospital wing.  
  
Hermione didn't struggle has she had with Fred. His arms were surprisingly strong, but she felt herself getting weaker. The pain in her ankle was almost unbearable, but she dared not cry out. She merely slumped against his chest, not noticing the muscles that were hidden under his black robes. He was so warm, and he smelled good...  
  
As she slumped against him, his heartbeat quickened. It was doing that just because he was worried about a student, he told himself. He looked down at her. She had fainted, but it looked like she had fallen asleep. Her rose-colored lips were in a small, contented smile, and her long eyelashes were softly brushing her high cheekbones.  
  
He reached the hospital wing and, having no free hands, kicked the door open. Madam Pomfrey rushed over and took her from him. She set Hermione down on a bed, and asked Snape what was wrong with her. He told her, and she looked at Hermione's ankle. Madam Pomfrey sighed, pointed her wand at it, muttered an incantation, and then said, "Ennervate!"  
  
Hermione's eyes snapped open. She sat up, and looked around. Madam Pomfrey was bending over her ankle, and Snape was at the foot of the bed, looking worried. 'Snape looking worried? I must be losing my mind,' she thought. The adults noticed she had sat up, and Madam Pomfrey said, "Miss Granger, your ankle is back to normal, but please take it easy for the rest of the day. That means little walking and a lot of sitting down, okay?" Hermione looked back at Snape. His usual sneer was back in place.  
  
Hermione nodded and got up. "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," she said. She walked outside of the hospital wing and stood there, unsure of what to do. She had lied, she didn't really feel like going to the library, but she did want some quiet time, not to be surrounded by rambunctious boys. She was suddenly knocked forward. She stumbled, caught herself, and spun around. Snape had just exited the hospital wing.   
  
Snape, lost in his thoughts, hadn't meant to run into her. She was standing in front of the door, though, after all. He watched her as she spun to face him, her hair swinging and her eyes flashing. "Don't you have somewhere to be, Miss Granger?" Hermione shook her head no, and answered, "I don't really want to go to the library, and if I go to the common room, I'll probably wind up here again in fifteen minutes." She smiled a small smile as she said this. Snape turned and said with his back to her, "If you would like, you could come to my classroom and perhaps we could play a game of chess, unless you would rather do something else."   
  
Hermione fought to keep back a smile and an elated yell as she calmly answered yes.  
  
  
~*~  
WOW! This is going even better than I thought! I begged my step-dad to let me bring food in my room so I could eat and still write, but no. I had to make the choice between food and this story. I choose to finish the chapter. I love this story, even if you all don't. Adios! 


	4. A 'crushing' defeat

I've just finished updating chapters 1,2, and 3, changing a few subtle words here and there, deleting the authors notes, and making it easier to read. Also, when school starts again, I'm going to ask my absolute FAVORITE teacher, Mr. V, how teachers view their students and what they think when they look at them or think about them. I'd like teacher's point of view on this story, and Mr. V likes Harry Potter too! Isn't that awesome?  
I wish I owned Harry Potter and company. I don't. J.K. Rowling does, though, that lucky dog.  
(Wow! Chapter four already! Thanks for all the reviews- even flames- they've really helped)  
[There's a ferret at the dog kennel I'm working at over the holidays- his name is Flaco. I call him Flaco Malfoy ;)]  
"Harry Pozzer is a duz-and-stuff kid." -My boyfriend, being a duz himself-he knows it's Harry PoTTer.   
  
  
  
Snape walked down the hall to the dungeons, dimly aware the Granger girl was behind him. He was furious with himself. He had vowed, twelve years ago, just around Christmas (which was why he hated it so much), to never allow himself to get close to another human being. He would just have to make sure to not get close to the girl- just only in a student/teacher relationship... wait, that was the only kind of relationship there could ever be with this girl, this student of his. He reached his dungeon, and walked in, not holding the door for Hermione, but not shutting it, either.   
  
Fifteen minutes later, Snape and Hermione were by the fire again, playing a game of chess. This was the hardest game either one of them had played, as both were so determinedly stubborn to defeat the other. It was Hermione's turn. She studied the pieces carefully, as though this would be a life or death decision.   
  
Severus Snape sighed and looked at her. She was taking a while to move. Her eyes were unfocused on the board, meaning she was thinking about something else. He waited, and finally, she came back to earth, a determined look set on her face that surprised him. He had made that face just less than a half an hour ago. Her hand hovered over her pieces. She traced a path in midair, thinking, and then called out, "bishop to B5, and that, Professor, is a checkmate." Snape looked at the board in surprise, then at her, then at the board again.   
  
Hermione fought back a smile, although she could feel it leaking out. Snape looked thunderstruck at the fact she had beaten him, though only for a second before turning back into the regular, stony-faced expression, without him even noticing her advancing. She really was good at chess, but had never really tried when she played against Ron, or anyone else, for that matter. Snape's mouth dropped a little as he studied her offense and defense plan, and how she had put it into action. Hermione sat back and studied him.   
  
Snape couldn't believe it. The Granger girl had beaten him. He had never lost to anyone in his life, not even when he was first learning how to play chess. He could feel himself fighting to show emotion. He was this girl's teacher. He must remain calm. He looked back up at her, his face back into the familiar sneer.   
  
"Very well, Miss Granger. You may serve detention with me Wednesday night, and five points for Gryffindor for beating me." Hermione bristled at him. How dare he give her detention and take points from - wait, did he say- she dared not believe it- five points for Gryffindor? It just wasn't possible. Maybe she had heard wrong. She looked at him and asked, "Professor? Did you just give points to Gryffindor?"   
  
She really did look quite lovely when she was confused. It was such a rare expr- lovely? Where did that come from? Snape cleared his thoughts and said, "Yes, Miss Granger, you heard correctly-" 'Can he read my mind or what?' Hermione thought. "-I did give five points to Gryffindor. I have never, in my life, given even a half a point to Gryffindor, or any house besides Slytherin, for that matter. It sounds prejudiced, but it is not. You see, all other house members get so flustered and angry with me, they don't concentrate properly. All they are focused on is their social life or hating me." Hermione could've sworn she saw his eyes harden slightly. His eyes were so expressive... no, stop it, girl, concentrate on what he's saying.   
  
Snape continued, "I usually don't give or take points on things not concerning school matters, Miss Granger, but this was the best played game of chess I have ever seen in my life. Maybe you should've played the chess match in your first year, instead of Mr. Weasley. Now please don't hug me for this, Miss Granger," he paused as Hermione grinned a little shyly at his joke. He was surprised- no one ever was able to pick up his unique sense of humor. "but I feel those points are not only for the chess game, but for being able to concentrate on making potions while hating me. Only a rare few ever fully feel for potion-making, and with a little training from someone, if you are interested, you could be one of those rare few."   
  
Hermione remained composed, much to Snape's relief. She merely said, "Professor Snape, I have never hated you. You- you have always been my favorite teacher, even if I haven't shown it. None of my other teachers show half the passion for their work as you, and if you don't object, I would like to take out an apprenticeship with you. I will promise to keep your handing out of points, and the apprenticeship will also be kept secret if you comply, to uphold your supposed meanness." She spoke with a finality that was confident and strong. She stood up and held out her hand to Snape.   
  
He took her hand, and shook it, still awestruck at the resolve in which she said all of this. Her handshake was firm and strong, not meek or limp like how most girls shook hands. "I bid you good day, Professor. I will see you Wednesday for detention and to hopefully discuss my apprenticeship." She turned and briskly walked out of the dungeons, limping slightly, as her ankle was still tender. Snape stared thoughtfully after her, then realized she was probably going to the common room, forgetting about those rambunctious boys who were likely to cause her to wind up back in the hospital wing.   
  
He couldn't believe he had actually told her those things about her... that he was actually nice to someone. Well, as long as no one found out, he might be able to be civil to her; after all, she was his best student. Everyone else just sat around with stupid or scared looks on their faces. She had earned his civility by now. He turned and sat at his desk and took out some student's papers, which incidentally happened to be papers from his class with Hermione in it, and started grading.   
  
Hermione started to crawl through the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. She had just started thinking about Snape, when a dozen pairs of hands attached to bodies with angry faces pulled her in. She stumbled inside, and stood up. Practically every Gryffindor that had stayed there for the holidays was circled around her.   
"Where were you, young lady?" Fred Weasley asked.  
Before she could retort:   
"Rumors have been flying around," said George.  
"Strange rumors," Harry said.  
"Awful, scary rumors that shame the Gryffindor name," said Dean.   
"Shame the whole school of Hogwarts, for that matter," Seamus added.  
"WHAT THE BLUE BLAZES WERE YOU DOING GETTING CARRIED BY THAT SNAKE SNAPE?" bellowed Ron, maybe just a little angrily.  
  
Much to their surprise, Hermione's eyes became distant and a small little grin came over her mouth. She just stared off into space, now grinning crazily. They all stood around her, gaping. Ron came up and shook her arm. "Hermione? Aren't you going to blow up or something, or tell us to mind our own business?"   
  
Hermione just shook her head and continued to grin. She said distractedly, "I think I'm going to go lay down and read." She broke out of the circle and walked to her room, still having a dazed look on her face. Harry stared after her and shook his head. "Maybe it was something she ate."   
  
Hermione flopped on her bed and stared upwards at the ceiling. She had discovered in her fifth year how to look like the sky outside, even though there were more stories above her. It was slowly gathering to dusk outside. Her thoughts floated around, and finally landed on Snape. She grinned again. Hermione had come to the realization just a few moments earlier that she had developed a crush on him. Last year, she would've had a visit from her breakfast if she had even thought about it, but now, she just didn't care. She knew it would come back to haunt her- he was a teacher, he never would think of her as even a friend, she was just setting herself up for heartbreak- but she didn't care. All that mattered was that she would try to ease his inner pain, to help him. It was so plainly obvious something in his past constantly bothered him, and Hermione naturally wanted to help, even it was Snape. ]  
  
She rolled over and laid on her side, grinning into her pillow. If Ron ever found out any of this, she probably wouldn't live to be 18.   
  
  
~*~  
Major revisions on this chapter, even though I hadn't posted it yet. I decided they weren't far along enough yet to be thinking what they were thinking before I changed it. (*Thinks: Hey, I can make them think what I want them to think! Ha, ha, ha!*) They'll have that inner torment stuff later on. Well, Happy New Year to you all! 


	5. Sticks and Flasks

o_O Wow... chapter five already! Whoda thunk it? Soitenly not me! I usually plan a story, write out my whole plan on paper, and then don't type it. If it's lucky, it gets typed. If it's really lucky, it gets posted but never gets finished. This is the first one to not get planned out on paper and probably get finished! I'm so proud!   
I'm typing this on Notepad instead of Word for the first time because I'm tired of waiting for my slow computer to wait five minutes then finally tell me to use something else that just sounds weird.   
J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Co. I just make them do my bidding.  
  
'Draco: *laughs hysterically which sounds pretty funny coming from a ferret*' -Myanda, a FF.net author, two friends, I think. Go read that one story under "humor", it's pretty recent... I think the name is MST... I could be wrong. I know it's three letters starting with M. The story and the quote are blazing hilarious!  
  
  
  
  
Snape stopped grading his papers and looked around the empty classroom. His thoughts began to dwell on the Granger girl. She had practically told him she was going to be his apprentice. He was glad, as this meant she really did have a true, genuine interest in learning. He put down his quill and rubbed his temples. Tomorrow was Christmas. He scowled as an idea came to him... it would never work, though; she would just be weirded out by it... Severus, you may was well try. You've known the poor girl long enough, and she's the only breathing thing around that is nice to you besides Dumbledore. He wrestled with his thoughts for a few more moments, then stood up and walked out the door with an air of determination.   
  
The next morning Hermione woke up, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She stretched and yawned, then scratched Crookshanks, who was curled up, at her feet, behind the ears. He stretched and leaped off the bed. Hermione looked past him at the pile of presents at the foot of her bed. She wondered for a second what they were doing there, but then remembered today was Christmas.   
  
She stretched again, then jumped as her room door opened. Ron and Harry trooped in, followed by Fred and George. She balked, but then remembered she was the only female Gryffindor that had stayed for the holidays, so her room was empty. They all crowded around her bed, Ron and Harry scooping up her presents and dumping them in her lap, then they sat at the foot of her bed. George sat on the edge of it by her stomach, and Fred pushed her over some and sat right down next to her. They all were wearing the infamous sweaters. Harry had gotten one with a big golden snitch on the front this time.   
  
"Go on, then, Hermione, open them!" George called out gleefully. Hermione rolled her eyes and started to open one. She had gotten a cat brush for Crookshanks from Hagrid, a bag of Canary Creams from Fred and George, a sugar quill from Harry, a basket of floss, toothpaste, and toothbrushes from her parents, and a new stack of Exploding Snap playing cards from Ron. They all laughed as they started to play with the cards- then, Hermione saw something else under the scraps of wrapping paper. It was another present. She moved aside all the brightly colored papers and they revealed a box wrapped with black wrapping paper. The boys all stared at it, then started joking about it. She shooed them out of the room, telling them she'd open it later after she got dressed. She crossed back over to her bed and sat down, looking at the last present.  
  
Hermione just stared at it, wondering what it could be or whom it could be from. She didn't know anyone else that she could think of that would send her a present. She had broken it off with Krum at the beginning of her fifth year- she wasn't big on long-distance relationships. She picked up the box, which was surprisingly heavy, and inspected it. There was no tag on it saying who it was from. She took off the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside was a note. She picked it up, and underneath it, was a stirring stick, one used for stirring potions, and five very old-looking glass potion flasks. She set aside the note and picked the stick up. It was a beautiful mahogany color and it was wonderfully polished. It had been beautifully constructed. It shone in the sun when she held it up. On the end, there were slight indentations from fingers that wrapped around it many times. She set the stick aside and reached for one of the flasks. They were delicately made, and there was a carved border around the top and bottom of it. She looked on the bottom. It was an antique- the date of it was 1054. She gawked at them for a while, then grabbed for the note. It read:  
  
Miss Granger-  
This stirring stick and the flasks are very old. They have seen me through many rough potions, many new experiments, and goodness knows what else. I pass them now to you as my apprentice. Take good care of them. Merry Christmas.  
-S.S.  
  
Hermione gasped. Professor Snape had sent this? It was so unlike him. They evidently had special meaning to him. She picked up the stick and cradled it to her, then wrapped her fingers around it, making sure they went in the indentations of his fingers. She was amazed at how light the stick was, but it was obviously very sturdy. Forgetting she was wearing only a silk nightgown, she ran down the steps, through the common room, and flew down to the dungeons.   
  
Snape was awakened by a pounding noise. He sat up, wondering what it could be, then realized someone was pounding on his door. He crossed to the door quickly, not needing to dress, having had fallen asleep in his robes. He opened it. The Granger girl was standing there, holding a something in her hand and wearing only a short nightgown that flowed down her perfectly and ended neatly, revealing long, toned legs. Snape shook his head and snapped back to reality. This was the Muggle-raised know-it-all - his student, his apprentice. He had decided to approve her as his apprentice. He could use help in his dungeons, and she was eager to learn. Hold your thoughts, Severus, she's standing in front of you in a -he shuddered involuntarily- ... in her pajamas.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" he asked. This had better be good- it was too early for anything. Hermione, now having stopped to think about her actions, didn't know herself. She then remembered the stick she was holding in her hands. She held it out so he could see it.  
  
"I'd like to thank you for this, Professor, in person and privately. I have a gift for you, sir, but I'm not entirely sure you'll like it, so I'll ask you before you receive it, okay?" Snape nodded, confused, but he didn't show it of course. He then realized it must be about thirty degrees in his dungeons without fires, and she was wearing nothing but that scrap of silk. He motioned for her to come into his chambers. He told her he'd be right back and disappeared behind a door. Hermione looked around with interest, forgetting the cold. It was small, but there were many shelves of ingredients for potions lining the walls. There was a bed in the corner, with black blankets on it, messed up and ruffled from being slept in. There was a dresser and a slightly open door that showed black robes hanging up side by side. A closet.   
  
Snape came back carrying a bathrobe. She had been looking around. He cleared his throat and he handed the bathrobe to her, saying, "Put this on. It may be a little big, but it's the warmest thing I have that isn't my regular robes." Hermione gratefully took it, and turned to him.   
  
"Professor, if you don't mind, I'd like to give you your present. I admit it's not much, but it is, no offense, probably the only thing I could get you that would suit you, hopefully. I mean, I'm just babbling, look at me. Professor Snape, would you mind if I gave you a hug?"   
  
Snape could've sworn she'd just told him she wanted to give him a hug. It sounded so cheesy, so hopelessly childish, yet- somehow it struck a chord. He hadn't been hugged for years, and it probably was the best gift she could get him. Students hug their teachers all the time, right? Why was he asking that? He didn't bother to interact with other teachers and students, so he wouldn't know. She had briefly squeezed him before, when he had attempted to pay her a compliment, but a real hug...  
  
Hermione was about to explode with anxiety. What on earth was taking him so long to answer? Surely she had not offended him... or did she? She was about to say "forget it" and walk out the door when he answered gruffly.  
  
"If that's what you want."  
  
She smiled. She knew he hadn't been reached out to in years, most likely. She would bet her bottom Galleon he hadn't been really hugged in the five and a half years she'd been at Hogwarts. Maybe even longer than that. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. He stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do. He haltingly put his arms around her, also. The top of her head fit perfectly underneath his chin. She really had grown taller. She was a perfect height for... well, she was just a nice height.   
  
Hermione breathed in deeply. She had craved his smell ever since yesterday, when he had carried her to the hospital wing. They both sprang apart when the door opened, even though it was just an innocent student-teacher hug. Or at least, that's what they were trying to convince themselves of. A house-elf peeped around the door, muttered an apology, and disappeared behind the door. Hermione and Snape both looked at the floor until Hermione said, "Thank you, Professor. Merry Christmas. I'll see you on Wednesday for my detention." He nodded and she walked out of the room, neither noticing her still wearing his robe.   
  
Hermione quickly climbed back in the Gryffindor common room. Fred, George, Harry, Seamus, Dean, and Ron were all staring at her, open-mouthed. "What?" she asked apprehensively. Ron came up to her and asked, "Why are you wearing someone else's robe?" Hermione looked at him questioningly then realized she was still wearing Snape's robe. She blushed. She hoped Ron wouldn't ask her where it was from or whose it was. That was about as likely as an egg growing hair. Ron suddenly turned purple. Hermione knew he was about to blow up. She braced herself.   
  
"Why are you wearing Snape's robe?" Ron asked calmly and quietly. That was worse than if he had yelled. Why oh why couldn't he just yell? Hermione looked at him and asked, "What makes you say it's Snape's?" Ron pointed at her. "It says S.S. right there on the pocket. He's the only person I know with the initials S.S." Hermione blushed a deep red then said angrily, "Ronald Weasley," the other boys cringed. This could get bloody. "You have no right to- well, it's none of your business, anyway! So what if it's Snape's, maybe I was cold, okay?" Ron immediately swelled up angrily. "Yeah, well what's this business about you getting CARRIED by Snape, huh? What were you doing in his arms?" Hermione now was fully ready to hit him, but she stopped at the last sentence and got misty-eyed. She then snapped out of it and retorted, "For you information, Mr. Weasley, it was because of Fred here. He broke my ankle when he so carelessly picked me up, and Professor Snape was kind enough to take me to the hospital wing. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get dressed." She brushed past him the robe billowing out behind her, showing her long legs. She climbed the stairs to her room, oblivious to the open-mouthed stares of the boys as their eyes followed her.   
  
Once in the safety (and privacy!) of her room, she took off the robe and looked at it. Sure enough, stitched in silver thread, was the letters "S. S."   
  
Snape stood in shock after she left. He had felt so different when he had been holding her in his arms- no, when he was hugging her. It was just a hug. Either way, he had felt like the world didn't matter anymore, that his potions, his students, his past, was irrelevant and she was all that mattered. He hadn't even heard what she said afterward, just nodded and she had left. For some odd reason, he hadn't wanted her to leave. He had felt so desperate, as if her leaving would cause something terrible to happen. He had- he might as well be honest with himself, and besides, no one could read his thoughts- he had wanted to run after her and kiss her senseless. 


	6. An unwelcome kiss

*jaw drops in surprise*  
*points at you*  
Wow! You're reading this! Thanks! Please review... usually I don't ask for reviews, but ever since I saw a story with 570 reviews... I just HAVE to get that many! *is green with envy* Naw, just kidding- I'm happy for that author.   
I turned 15 today! (Jan. 3) Hurrah!  
Thanks to CLEO LUPIN for being the best. She is my beta everything. She helps me with my ideas, so she gets (probably more than) half the credit for this story. She rocks!  
Also, thanks to lilgemini (go read her stories. go! now!) for being just plain cool and understanding. Although many people have had the whole hurt-herself-guy-carries-her-thing, I got it from her story. Credit to her. She's a also a great writer!  
  
Disclaimer: Gimme a "J"! Gimme a "K"! Gimme a "R"! Gimme a- well you get the point. J.K. Rowling owns them all. She owns practically everything. I wouldn't be surprised if she reads all our fanfics and laughs at our mere mortal excuses for literature. (If you're reading this, Ms. Rowling, YOU'RE THE BEST!)  
Yes, I quoted from Titanic in this. It was my favorite line in the whole movie.  
  
'I love you. Will you marry me? Oh yeah, we already got married. Ah well. Marry me again!' - Me talking to Cleo on the phone, after she told me she was going to buy me the HP movie as soon as it comes out... I never have any money so it's GRRREAT!  
  
  
  
  
Hermione walked apprehensively to Snape's classroom the following evening, her bag slung over her shoulder. It was Wednesday, so she had to serve her detention. She walked in the dungeons. Snape wasn't there. She looked around, and instead of waiting like last time, she walked straight to his office and opened the door without a knock.   
  
Her first impression was that for the first time in her life, she was speechless. Professor Snape had his back to her, and he had been changing robes. He had had pants on, thank goodness (or was it really good?) but the top half of his torso was bare. As she watched the sinewy muscles flex as they pulled the robes over his head, the color drained from her face. His chiseled back disappeared from sight, and he turned around.  
  
Snape had spilt a potion on his robes just minutes before Hermione had got there. He didn't need to change his pants, just his robes. He always kept a clean spare in his office just in case. He hadn't heard her come in, but he was aware, by a prickling on the back of his neck, that someone was watching him. He spun around and saw her. Her jaw had dropped open. He fought the urge to smile at her dumbfounded look. She immediately recovered, and said calmly, "Professor, I'm here for my detention."  
  
He was looking at her. Not a sneer, not a smile, he just had been looking at her without any readable expression on his face. That expressionless look made her legs feel like they needed some Skele-Gro. She waited for him to answer. He gestured to an armchair across from his desk. They both sat in their respective places-him, behind the desk, and her in front of it. He leaned forward, and steepled his fingers. He said, "Miss Granger, about your detention. I have cancelled it. Today we will start your apprenticeship. We will not be brewing potions or anything like that. My storeroom needs desperate re-organizing and re-labeling. I understand that most teachers would let their apprentice do all this for them, while they just sit and drink and congratulate themselves on being masters of the universe. I, however, will help you, as you are not some house-elf to be treated as a slave."   
  
Hermione nodded and followed him out the door and into the classroom. He was so... civil to her! Not nice, but not mean either. It was surprising. She had detected a hint of sarcasm when he had talked about other potion masters. But- he had said something about house-elves! Her heart leapt. Maybe she had finally found someone who wasn't blinded by their own laziness to realize house-elves really were brainwashed and enslaved.   
  
He walked to a bookshelf, and tapped a book with his wand. The bookshelf immediately disappeared, revealing a door. He opened it and motioned for her to follow him in. She gasped. If his office had many potion ingredients, it was nothing compared to this. It was a small space, no larger than her tiny walk-in closet at home, but every inch from floor to ceiling was covered in shelves covered in jars and jars of everything imaginable. Why, just think of all the potion possibilities with all of this! Not even any store in Diagon Alley had this many ingredients.   
  
Snape turned and said, "It may be a little cramped in here. I hope you're not claustrophobic." She chuckled a little at his joke. He was amazed. She had picked up on every single one of his jokes. He couldn't recall anyone else ever picking up more than two jokes in a row. He continued, "We will start by taking a list of everything that is in here." He handed her some parchment and a quill.   
  
They started at the end, farthest from the closed door. He had explained that some of the ingredients were ruined when exposed to little more than candlelight. A solitary lamp holding a single candle was floating high above their heads, casting a dim glow. Snape and Hermione were back-to-back, facing away from each other. They were so close (as these were cramped conditions!) that Hermione could feel the heat radiating off of his back. Hermione was carefully inscribing the name of each bottle on the parchment. She could hear Snape muttering what he was writing under his breath.   
  
Hermione paused, then, screwing up her courage, said, "I have your robe in my bag, if you want it back. I accidentally wore it into the common room and-" she stopped as she was grabbed roughly by the shoulders and spun around. Snape's face, now just inches from hers, was looking panicked. "Did anyone see you?" he asked frantically. Hermione, more than a little taken aback at this show of emotion, stuttered out an answer. "Y-y-yes, someone did see me. Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Seamus, and Dean, to be exact." Snape groaned. Hermione continued, reading his thoughts perfectly. "They saw me before I came to... um... visit you, thank goodness. They had come in to watch me open my presents. Don't worry, they don't suspect anything... like that." She blushed as she said this, then realized he was still holding her by the shoulders and their faces... their lips... were in very close proximity...  
  
Hermione discovered she was shaking. But was it from fear of his blowing up or... was it something else? Snape, too, must've realized that they were very close together, for he let go of her and then said, "Miss Granger, are you cold?" She wondered what he had meant, then realized he must be able to see her shaking. She shook her head wordlessly. Snape, apparently satisfied with her answer, turned back around and began working again. Hermione did the same.  
  
Snape was relived. No one suspected anything. True, they hadn't DONE anything wrong, but rumors at Hogwarts were more vicious than a sale at a women's clothing store. He had panicked when she had said people had seen her in his robe. It brought up memories of the past... then, in a move that surprised even him, he had spun her around. They had been so close he could feel her breath against his face. Her eyes had locked in his, and for the second damned time, he had wanted to kiss her. He couldn't believe himself. She was just a Muggle-born student, too smart for her own good, and besides- she was way too young for - no, Severus, stop. The only kind of relationship that is even possible considering is a friendship, and even that was too much. He had learned that twelve years ago. What is wrong with you, Severus? Thinking about a student like that. And now you're talking to yourself. Great.  
  
He sighed. Looking at his parchment, he realized he had been scribbling nonsense while he was thinking. He looked over his shoulder at Hermione. Her quill had long since left the edge of the parchment, and she was writing in midair, lost in thoughts also. He reached out and took the quill from her. She turned in surprise. "I think our minds aren't on our work. Let's stop for the evening. Would you like some tea, Hermione?" She gasped and he raised an eyebrow curiously. "Something wrong?" he asked. "Professor, you called me Hermione!" she said breathlessly. He scowled. He hadn't realized he had- it just came out. "I'm sorry, Miss Granger, I didn't - it was an- I meant- " Hermione smiled. It was comical seeing her cold, stony teacher getting flustered. "It's okay, Professor. I would, " she blushed, "rather prefer that you call me by my first name."  
  
He nodded and stepped out of the room, this time holding the door open for her. She stepped out with a curt "thank you". He extinguished the lamp in the room with a wave of his wand and said, "Miss Gr- Hermione, " she smiled. "Would you please accompany me to my office?" She nodded and followed him.  
  
"... and then my mother's hair fell out, my father's skin turned green, and my malicious Great Aunt Bernice started to hiccup bubbles!"  
  
Snape and Hermione had been talking nonstop ever since they had sat down and Snape had conjured green tea out of nowhere with his wand. They had talked about everything from potions to parties (including the infamous death-day one) to animals to history. Hermione had been telling him about her family, and when hey had discovered she wasn't just any normal girl. She laughed and glanced at a beautifully carved clock on the mantle. It read 1:32 A.M. She gasped and stood up. Professor Snape also noticed the time. He walked her to the common room, just in case Filch came along. She stood outside the portrait of the fat lady, who was looking at them with interest. "Goodnight, Professor Snape," she said. He nodded and gave her a small, tight-lipped smile. "Goodnight, Hermione." She watched him walk away, then turned to meet a barely contained smile and raised eyebrows. The fat lady said smugly, "I wouldn't be wasting my time with that overgrown, unfeeling dingbat. Why, you should've heard what happened twelve years ago when-" Hermione impatiently interrupted her with the password. The fat lady grumbled and swung open. Hermione crossed her fingers, hoping Harry and Ron had already gone to bed and weren't waiting up for her. When she entered in the common room, she gasped at who WAS waiting for her.  
  
"Fred?" she asked incredulously. "In the flesh," he replied. He was sitting in an armchair that had been drug over to rest right in front of the entrance. She looked at him strangely. What was he doing up this late? "Who are you waiting for, Fred?" she asked. He looked at her and said seriously, "You, Hermione." She didn't say anything but gave him a puzzled look. "You see," he continued, "it is very late and you should've been in bed by now."   
  
Hermione bristled. "What are you doing up? I've been out late loads of times and you didn't care. Why now?" He sighed and stood up. "Well, for a while now, I've been studying you." He slowly started walking toward her. Hermione didn't move a muscle. This could be some sort of prank, and if she moved she could get doused with something or turned into who knows what. He continued, "And I have definitely seen a change in you. Your hair has gotten so much smoother, you've gotten taller and you've REALLY filled out nicely." Hermione took out her wand and said calmly, "Fred, if you don't explain where you're going with this, I will hex you until the day Malfoy admits he's a Muggle." Fred put up his hands in self-defense. "All I'm saying is-"  
  
He stepped forward and kissed her. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. She didn't see a dark shape slipping back up the staircase in the shadows. Fred released her and stepped back. "-that I really like you." She looked upon him and said, "Don't kiss me! I don't like you. Ugh, that is not the way to get someone to notice you, Fred." He smiled mischievously and roughly kissed her again. Her eyes widened as she felt his tongue enter her mouth. She did the first thing that came to her mind- she bit.   
  
His hands gripped her shoulders tightly in pain and then released as he threw her back. She collided with another chair but didn't fall. She raised her chin and said, "if you ever do anything like that again I will personally make sure you never have children. Pardon me, you're a nice guy and all, but you didn't mention one thing about my morals or my personality. If all you can see is my outside, then well, all I can see is your inside. Good night." She swept past him and walked up the girls' staircase, but not before inconspicuously pointing her wand behind her and muttering something.  
  
The next morning, Hermione walked into the common room to go to breakfast. It was empty, so she shrugged and walked to the Great Hall on her own. When she arrived, she met six backs turned to her at the Gryffindor table. She smiled and sat down in front of the guys, who were sitting all in a row. Everyone averted their gaze, except George, who was glaring at her. She smiled sweetly at him then looked at Fred. He was staring furiously at his plate, waiting for food to appear. His face looked normal, aside from the fact he had no lips. He opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't as he had also lost his tongue. Hermione winked and said, "See if you can't stop kissing girls that don't want to kiss you. Madam Pomfrey can't do anything- it'll only wear off until the next full moon. That seems to be until another month. Good day." She got up from the table and headed to the library.  
  
Snape had seen her sit at the Gryffindor table, say something, and then get up and leave. He had also seen what had happened to the Weasley boy. He dimly suspected she had something to do with it, but he didn't know what. He paused in his thoughts and looked down at the food that had just appeared. He glanced at the Weasley boy. He had to suck his food (which had been made into a mush by someone's spell) through a straw. He turned back to his food. French toast again. He picked at it and avoided any conversation with the other teachers, more so than usual. Snape was still furious at himself, even though it was a fleeting millisecond, for wanting to kiss Hermi- the Granger girl. You're getting too close to her, Severus. Remember what happened last time? Learn from your mistakes, old man.   
  
He sighed. He couldn't think of her. He couldn't think about her. He couldn't get close to her. He couldn't explore the depths of that wonderful, agile mind. He couldn't let himself.  
  
Yet he wanted those things more badly than anything else.  
  
  
~*~  
If you own the Harry Potter day calendar (I recommend it), for those of you who want to peek ahead and see Snapey-Wapey, he's on (what I have discovered so far, I haven't looked at it all) Feb. 11, April 26, and Sept. 18. Sorry if you wanted that a surprise. 


	7. Unforgivable

Lucky number 7... also Chapter 7! If you're reading this, thank you. Truly. That means either you think my story is good enough to continue reading or you just have read every other story on ff.net.   
I get to go play racquetball tomorrow for my first time! I bet I make a fool out of myself in front of everyone, including my boyfriend and his dad who plays like all the time.  
  
And now, for the million dollar question:  
Who owns Harry Potter, not Mylaea who's just using her characters?  
Um... Elvis?  
No, I'm sorry, it's   
J.K. Rowling!  
  
'New triangle-shaped Saltines! Now- every cracker stamped with our geometric logo! No, that just doesn't happen. Crackers are happy being square. And so am I.'- quote from my speech in Communication Applications: we had to choose an object that is like/represents our personality and how/why. I choose a cracker. What would you guys do for yours? Tell me in your reviews or e-mail me at tribulation_martyr@hotmail.com - I'll take a tally and give the results!  
  
  
  
  
A couple of days went by without major occurrence. Fred got his lips and tongue back, and the Christmas holidays were ending in a few days. New Year's Eve was tomorrow night. Snape and Hermione had decided to wait until after the holidays to continue her apprenticeship. Hermione was reading alone in the library- the boys, including Harry and Ron, still hadn't forgiven her. She suspected they had heard a lightly different version of events, but she didn't mind being alone. They were a little mad at the Fred thing, and absolutely furious at the fact Snape had carried her, broken ankle or no broken ankle.   
Hermione was awoken from her reverie by a little tiny minute owl (no bigger than Pigwidgeon) that flew in and landed on her open book. Clutched in its beak was a folded piece of parchment. She took it from the owl and unfolded it. It read:  
  
Miss Granger:  
Please join me in the dungeon tonight at 7 to further discuss your apprenticeship. We may have to eat dinner together, depending on how long our discussion takes (if it's anything like last time, I'll just make sure there's breakfast ready, also!). Please send your reply back with this owl.  
-S.S.  
  
Hermione smiled. She took out a quill and turned the parchment over.  
  
  
Severus Snape sat in his classroom, at his desk and staring off into space. He jumped a little when he heard a soft tapping on his door. He got up and opened it. The little owl flew in and landed on a desk. He took the parchment from it and it flew off. He had used a school owl. He unfolded the parchment and read:  
  
Professor-  
I would love to. I've been meaning to talk to you more about the apprenticeship anyway. See you at 7!  
-H. Granger  
  
  
Hermione watched the owl flutter out of the library, her fluttering heart easily outpacing the owl's wings. She checked her watch and dashed out of the library. She dashed back in, grabbed her bag, and ran out again, heading for Gryffindor tower.   
  
Snape paced his dungeon, trying not to look at the clock. An hour must've passed. No, a half hour just to be safe. Okay, fifteen minutes since you last looked. He looked at the clock. TEN SECONDS?! He sighed. It was only 6, there was still an hour to go. What are you getting so worked up about? You'll talk about her apprenticeship, maybe some school things, and maybe have dinner with her. So what?   
  
So my hair's not cooperating. So my face looks blotchy. So my robes won't fall right. So I'm having a nervous breakdown. So what? Hermione paced the room, stopping in front of the mirror to run the brush through her hair one more time or to re-apply some lip gloss (the only makeup she wore, and that was only sometimes). She had decided to wear her new, dark bottle-green robes. She checked her appearance again in the mirror and gave an exasperated sigh. She walked down the staircase into the common room and collapsed in the chair, staring at the clock above the fireplace so intently it might've been an explanation of the universe.   
  
Behind her, talking in hushed tones, were Fred, Harry and Ron. "I still can't believe she did that to you!" Harry exclaimed, talking to Fred. Ron added, "I mean, if she had kissed me, and I told her to stop, I would've thought she'd just say okay and take it calmly. I wouldn't ever have suspected she'd do something like that just because she didn't get her way!" Fred nodded solemnly. Ron looked over at her, the firelight flickering off her face. "She does look really... well, beautiful this year. I guess I never really did think of her as a girl. Hmm. I wonder why she's looking at the clock?"  
  
At seven o'clock on the dot, Snape heard a knock on his dungeon door. He smoothed his hair again and called out, "Come in." He had been tending to the fire, so his back was to the door. He heard someone come in and say, "Hello Professor. I hope this evening finds you well?" He turned and couldn't even choke out an answer. The firelight glinted off her sheen hair, making it shine like a raven's wing. Her complexion was cool and creamy, soft and smooth. Her light cinnamon eyes danced with excitement, and she stood tall and self-confidently. She was such a contrast to him, it was almost hilarious. Back to what you were saying.  
  
"Yes, I am doing quite well. Please, have a seat." He motioned to one of the chairs by the fire and sat only after she did. They started out talking about her apprenticeship, and agreed she would come by every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, unless she was needed another day. They moved on to the other teachers, the other classes, and then to house-elves.   
  
Hermione was shocked and surprised to find he shared her exact same viewpoint. They talked about her long-dead S.P.E.W, and then touched on what they would name a new organization if they banded together and started another try at freeing house-elves. Snape's and Hermione's eyes alike were dancing with excitement as they talked about what they would do if they really formed the House-Elf Liberation Legion.   
  
The conversation stopped when Hermione's stomach interrupted with an audible growling. Snape stood up and said, "Pardon my rudeness. I completely forgot about dinner. Come, we'll eat." Hermione followed him, into his office and behind a hidden door. She entered in a small dining area, with a round, polished table and a single chair. Snape conjured another chair, saying, "I don't have much company, so another chair is usually just another thing to dust. I don't let the house-elves do anything for me, only sometimes they do when they can sneak it." He motioned for her to be seated and he disappeared behind a small door in the back of the room.  
  
After about fifteen minutes, Snape entered again, a few trays and plates hovering before him. They landed smoothly on the table, and he handed her a plate and some silverware. Hermione didn't even notice what she was eating, but was just concentrating on him. He wasn't saying much, just talking about the other incompetent teachers or the uninterested, ignorant students.   
  
She studied the way his hair moved when he moved his head even slightly, or the unnerving way his eyes bored into hers. They unsettled her, they made her feel flustered and uncomposed. She felt so ungraceful and meddling when those curious eyes implored deep into hers, when they seemingly yearned for something unknown one moment and the next moment they were merely professionally interested.   
  
Hermione gazed at him for a minute longer, lost in thoughts and emotions, when he asked her, "Do you play an instrument?" She snapped out of her reverie and looked at him curiously. "Well, I play the piano, the violin, the harmonica- it's a long story, the cello, the guitar, the-" she was interrupted by Snape's asking, "The violin? Would you mind playing for me?" She blushed and was about to refuse when she saw those wonderful, gold-flecked eyes alight with interest. She laughed and consented. He walked briskly out of the room, and soon came back with a very old, very worn violin case. He set it on the small table (the dishes had already been cleared) and opened it. She gasped. It was a Gustaviae violin, one of the rarest in the world, Muggle or wizarding. Only 10 had been made. It was still in mint condition, save a well-worn spot on the handle where a hand had rested many times. It reminded her of the stirring stick she had received.   
  
"You actually want ME to play it?" she asked, incredulous. Even seeing one was a pleasure reserved for few. They were so rare that they were almost legend, not real fact. He nodded and handed it to her. He sat and waited for her to play, so she stood, and, pausing for a moment to think of a song, she took the bow in her hands and began to play.  
  
It was a haunting, sad song, with a solemn melody. Snape closed his eyes, absorbed in the rich sounds and graceful leaps the notes took. His eyes filled with a prickling sensation and they felt raw. No. He couldn't cry. He had never shed tears over anything, and his past traumas were nothing to shake a stick at. How could this one song, played by this one girl, move him so much?   
  
Hermione loved that song. She had played it constantly whenever she used to practice. She didn't have time for that at Hogwarts, not if she wanted top marks. The squeaky, battered violin she had at home had squawked out the notes, and she had dreamed of playing it on the same violin she held in her hands. It sounded almost supernatural. Although she had stopped practicing, she didn't miss a note. She recalled family members and teachers exclaiming over her musical genius. She tired of it. She didn't care that one day she had picked up a saxophone and could play, or sat down at a piano the first time in her life and played Bach. She ended the song on a long, quavering note that hung in the air for a long time, even after she had put down the violin gently on the table and waited for Snape to open his eyes.   
  
When he did, she could've sworn his eyes had that glassy, dull look that you get before you cry. She shrugged it off and looked at her watch. It was time for her to go. They walked together to the door of the dungeon and stopped. They faced each other and Hermione said, "Professor Snape, thank you. For everything. The dinner was wonderful, my apprenticeship is a dream come true, and the privilege of me getting to even play a Gustaviae... well, it's almost too much for a simple girl like me."   
  
Snape looked in her eyes, his unwavering. "You're welcome. Your playing was worthy of that violin. And no, Hermione, you're not a simple girl. You're the most complex student I've ever taught or learned beside, and your maturity rivals many adults. If you ever say that you're a simple girl again I will take so many points off of Gryffindor students ten years from now won't be anywhere near even 0 points. Now, you get a good sleep, you hear?"  
  
She nodded. "Good night, Professor." Those eyes! Those eyes! They were boring into again, searching imploringly in hers, making her feel as if her legs were filled with helium. After trying to fight every instinct in her body, every ion, she gave in.   
  
Hermione Granger stepped forward, put her hand behind his head, and kissed Severus Snape on the lips passionately and firmly. She pulled back, her face firm and determined, her chin lifted. Let him do what he wants, take whatever points away, cancel her apprenticeship. She had to do it and she did it. She was too concerned about being strong that she didn't realize she was shaking and could barley stand, but no matter what he did, or what he said, she was glad she did it. She looked him straight in his eyes and said, "Professor Snape, I'm falling for you. Not just as a teacher, not just as a potions master, but as a person. If you can't accept that, well, we can just go about business as usual and I won't say anything. I'm very good at choking back my emotions, but I must say this: I think I might be falling in love with you." She stood steady now, unsure whether or not he would kiss her back or if he would yell at her.   
  
He turned his back to her and said, "I think you should leave now."  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
Remember to reply in your reviews, and don't forget that base one plus base two divided by two equals the - oops, sorry, math homework's still on the brain.  
  
Romance in the next chapter! (just a little pre-hint to keep you eager for my wannabe writing)  
  
Remember, this won't turn into NC-17 ever, just R (MAYBE!). Also, tell me about what object represents your personality or is most like your personality!  
Review or e-mail:  
tribulation_martyr@hotmail.com 


	8. Blissfully numb

^_^ Chapter eight! I can't believe it. I'm so ... honored you'd read this! Thank you! Please review, flame or no flame.  
  
I calculated their age difference. I won't tell you it, you can figure it out yourself (it sounds better when I put it this way). Hermione is 17, and Snape is 37 or 38. It's not like he's in his forties or anything...  
  
*sighs* I saw this AWESOME picture of Alan Rickman... some girl had the URL at the top of her story... man, he's *cough*hot*cough* (Snape in the movie is EXACTLY how I pictured Snape)  
  
Aggh. A bit angsty in this, but I didn't put TOO much in. I don't like stories dripping with angst- some are okay, but if it's just saturated, it's just, ... you know.  
  
Disclaimer: I can't make up anything funny. Better luck next time. I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
"Dow just makes you glow. At BASF, we make you glow different colors!" - Cleo's older brother. Don't ask.  
  
  
  
  
  
Neither Snape nor Hermione mentioned the "event". School resumed, as did her apprenticeship. They worked in the storeroom, still listing items. Snape had told her it would take a while to even list all of them. There was no more personal discussions, no more jokes. It was just strictly professional. They only spoke to say a few words, like "I can't read this label", or "Can you tell me what this does?" Snape liked to quiz her sometimes, when he couldn't hold himself back. It was so tempting to explore her mind, to see how much she really knew. She often surprised him. For example, he had asked her about an ingredient that was mentioned in only one book in the vast school library. She had told him exactly what it was, the scientific name for it, and what it did. He had gone to Dumbledore that same day after she had left and talked about her talent for two hours straight.  
  
In a move that surprised everyone, the current Head Girl left, and the entire female seventh year refused to accept the position, saying Hermione deserved it. The teachers had no choice but to pick top sixth year girl and that easily was Hermione. She was the youngest Head Girl in the whole history of Hogwarts. She wished she and Snape were still on personal speaking terms, so she could retreat to the dungeon, away from Slytherin's sneers and McGonagall's constant congratulations.  
  
She had been extremely upset at Snape in class one day, and still hadn't forgiven him for what he had said. Class had started as usual, with the Slytherins and Gryffindors quarreling about the last Quidditch between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. When they had been seated, Snape had gone to the front of the class, sneered down at her, and had said, "Miss Granger, I hope this won't inflate your ugly, arrogant head. We can't afford to have a Potter clone running around. The original Potter is enough." Hermione had held her chin high as her heart broke into a million pieces.  
  
Sure, it had hurt when he had said that, but every day was like salty sandpaper being rubbed against her wound. It hurt so badly when he didn't talk to her, like she was just another annoying student, like they hadn't shared what was the beginning of a great friendship. Although one tear hadn't been shed during that class, the second that class had ended she dashed to Gryffindor tower and had sobbed the rest of the day. Instead of moping, though, she had thrown herself into her Head Girl duties and her schoolwork. Her only friend was Ginny. She had decided Harry and Ron weren't good friends if they had sided with Fred without even hearing her version of events. She rarely talked to Ginny, as Ginny was wrapped up in her boyfriend, which incidentally, was Harry. Hermione wouldn't have talked to her about Snape, though. That she kept bottled up inside.  
  
The staff and students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had noticed a definite change in Severus Snape. Compared to his recent behavior, his past attitude had been bright and cheery. He removed points from any house for even coughing or dropping their quill during class and in the halls. He yelled at anyone who didn't do perfect work, and who didn't do their work fast enough. He piled on homework, and many students were getting bogged down, but there was one student who could keep up with him during class, and who could finish all the homework with perfect marks- Hermione.  
  
  
  
February fourteenth. Valentine's Day. The worst day of the year. A day of flowers, candies, kisses and love. And pink. Lots of pink. Ugh. Valentine's Day. Snape hated it with a passion. Ever since he could remember, he'd shut himself up in his chambers all day to avoid seeing all the happy couples. It was pure torture when Valentine's Day fell on a weekday- then he'd have classes. All the students making googly eyes at one another, sappy looks on their faces were enough to make him feel sick.  
  
He didn't try to fool himself, though. He knew he missed Hermione's companionship, her opinions, and most of all (even though he hated to admit it), her smile. He hadn't seen her smile once since she had kissed him. He wasn't angry with her, he was angry with himself. No, angry was too weak a word. Furious. He had woken up in the middle of the night about three days after she had kissed him to realize that he had liked the kiss. He had wanted more. At first, he was furious with himself for that, then he came to the realization that he didn't care what everyone else thought. He had fallen in love with a student. He hated that word- it didn't suit her at all. She wasn't a student, she was special, a class above the rest. Finally, he was furious with himself for not kissing her back. He regretted that with every bone in his body. Then- an idea came to him. There was no grappling with his thoughts this time. He had his mind made up immediately. He rushed up to the owlery, grabbing some parchment and a quill on his way out.  
  
Hermione was sulking around the common room, avoiding everyone's eye and trying to ignore the various couples snuggling everywhere- the only people besides Hermione who hadn't gone to sleep yet. The day had dragged on forever. It was driving her crazy. Everyone had noticed she was irritable and crabby lately. She looked like a train wreck. She hadn't slept in days (or was it weeks?). Everyone was too caught up in someone else besides themselves for once that nobody noticed an owl fly in the window and land on a table. Hermione walked over and took the letter, thinking she'd deliver it to the person. It was, surprisingly, addressed to her. She stole up to her room, and sat down on her bed. She opened the letter.  
  
Meet me by the lake at midnight.  
  
There was no signature. She looked at the clock. 11:52 P.M. Hermione hurriedly brushed her hair and ran out of the castle and to the lake. No one was there, so she sat down on a rock facing the lake and waited. She was skipping rocks when she heard a deep bass voice singing behind her:  
  
"Lo, how a rose e'er blooming  
  
from tender stem hath sprung.  
  
Of Jesse's lineage coming  
  
as men of old hath sung  
  
it came a flowr'et bright  
  
amid the cold of winter  
  
when half spent was the night."  
  
She turned around in surprise. Her surprise turned to astonishment as Severus Snape stood before her, holding a single red rose. He handed it to her, and she slowly took it, not taking her eyes off his face. As soon as her hand grasped the rose, however, he stepped forward and enveloped her in a crushing hug. His hand reached up and stroked her hair as he said he was sorry over and over. "You don't know how much it hurt me to hurt you. I'm sorry. I've been such an idiot. Let the whole world know about us. I don't care. I'm sorry. Oh, how could I have ever hurt you? I've been kicking myself for not going after you, for not kissing you back. Why was I so mean to you in class? I'm sorry. Congratulations on your being Head Girl. You're the best apprentice and student a man could ever ask for, and to think you like me- the grouchy, contemptuous loner! Oh, Hermione, dear, I'm sorry. I- "  
  
He stopped when he felt her weeping. He lifted her chin so she looked into his eyes. "What is it?" he asked tenderly. She smiled faintly and reassured him: "I'm crying because I hurt you. Don't worry about me- I'm fine. I'm also crying tears of happiness. You don't know how long I've dreamed of doing what I am now- being in your arms."  
  
Snape smiled so gently it made fresh tears prickle at the corners of her eyes. He tilted her head up and softly kissed her on the lips. Hermione felt a million fireworks explode inside of her. She returned the kiss tenderly. She honestly felt as if she were floating, and they were the only two people left on the earth. Everything crashed around them in a swift crescendo. They eventually -reluctantly- broke the kiss and clung to each other, not wanting the moment to end, but knowing she'd be missed if she didn't get back soon. He laid his hand on the side of her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb, before saying, "Goodnight, beautiful. Sleep well. I will- I shall dream of you. And tomorrow," he added with a twinkle in his eye, "is Wednesday- you have your apprenticeship after school."  
  
She smiled and kissed his hand. "I'll see you then."  
  
She broke away from him, her heart screaming at her to go back to his arms, to never leave their warmth and security, her mind urging her to get back to the common room. She sighed and walked up the stairs into the castle.  
  
Snape watched her go. He felt like half of him was walking away, and he suddenly felt alone and cold. He sighed and started the long trip down to the dungeons, thinking he'd actually light a fire. She had awoken something in him, something that made him want to dance and laugh and sing. He had sung her an old ballad he had heard when he was a student at Hogwarts. He thought of their rendezvous at the lake. It felt so ... natural, like they had been doing it for ages. He even hummed a little as he got ready for bed.  
  
  
  
The next day was a most confusing day for everyone. Hermione had practically floated into the common room, a big dopey smile on her face. She was starry-eyed and sighed a lot. During class, she didn't even bother to take notes or even pay attention. She just gazed off into nowhere, the dopey grin about to burst off of her face. When the teacher asked her a question, she'd gaze at them blankly and then shrug her shoulders, then asking them to repeat the question.  
  
Everyone who had Snape's class that day left stunned speechless. Snape had told them the assignment, and actually helped everyone who asked. He smiled at students who had gotten their potion right, gave out points, and had actually laughed when someone's potion disappeared into thin air with a loud squelching noise. He had told them why it had done so, so they all learned from the mistake instead of being yelled at. When they had finished their work early, he had let them play games and talk and overall be rambunctious.  
  
Hermione checked her watch every second she could. Finally, when school ended, she ran down to the dungeons so fast she knocked a few first years down and made McGonagall drop all her books in surprise. She took the stairs three at a time and skidded to a stop outside Snape's door. She ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath.  
  
Snape had been pacing the dungeon, waiting for her. He had talked with someone during his last class (via floo network) who had talked some sense in him. This would be a pretty rough night. He looked up when the door opened, his eyes full of pain. The second she closed the door she bounded to him and embraced him. She held him tightly, as if she were a life preserver that was keeping her afloat. Hermione told him how much she had missed him, how much she had craved his warm arms. She stopped when she noticed he was stiff and impersonal in hugging her. His eyes were cool and detached. A dark feeling started to nag at he back of her mind, but she pushed it away, telling herself nothing was wrong, he would kiss her in a minute, everything would be fine.  
  
She forced a laugh and said, "I hope nobody walks in!"  
  
He gave a short, fake laugh and replied, "Come sit with me."  
  
When they had sat down by the fireplace, Snape leaned forward and forebodingly folded his fingers together under his chin. That shuttered, remote look was still in his eyes. Hermione's blood froze in her veins as he said, "We need to talk about us."  
  
  
  
Funny how you can be on top of the world one minute, and the next, contemplating jumping off the Astronomy Tower. Hermione ran blindly through the castle, not looking or caring where she was going. Tears blurred her vision. She ran as hard as she could, not paying attention to anything to the pain. She crashed into a suit of armor, falling with it to the stone ground, sliding along it a little before stopping roughly. She didn't even try to get up, just laid there, facedown, feeling the sharp impersonal of the ground, and the burning pain on her bare, rubbed raw skin. How could he be so sweet and romantic and loving, then turn around and tell her they shouldn't be anything more than student and teacher, that her apprenticeship should be cancelled, that it had been just a 'one time thing', a mistake. Hermione felt strangely detached from herself, not really feeling anything emotional, just physical things. The surprisingly welcome icy feeling of the ground meshed in with her scrapes and bruises' rhythmic throbbing, in sync with her heart forcing blood to them. She vaguely wondered why her heart was still working. She smiled a little crazily as she discovered something: love hurt. It really, truly, physically hurt! The pain was almost unbearable, but somehow gladly received. She just recognized she was hurting, but it didn't really register. She was blissfully numb. She drifted off to sleep, knowing she wouldn't hurt in her dreams, that she could dream of a man with dark hair and gold-flecked eyes who whispered sweet nothings in her ear and kissed her tenderly, many times over many years.  
  
  
  
"Hey, have you seen Hermione lately?"  
  
"They say she's screaming in her sleep."  
  
"Wonder what happened?"  
  
Many rumors hidden behind hands and on slips of paper flew around the Hogwarts rumor mill. Hermione took no notice. She took no notice of anything lately. She had stopped eating, and looked like she didn't sleep much either. Her face had a gaunt, hollow look to it and people avoided her glazed, barren, haunted eyes devoid of any light or life. Any other person this depressed would've easily given up on schoolwork, but not our Hermione. She devoted every conscious second to schoolwork. She no longer asked or answered questions in class, just did the work quietly. Every so often her fellow Gryffindors would force her to eat (sometimes physically), but she'd just swallow impatiently and go back to her schoolwork.  
  
If someone asked her something, she'd look off into nowhere as if she hadn't heard them. She hadn't uttered one single word since Valentine's Day, save the pitiful wails and cries that came from her when she did sleep. The other students avoided her like a maggot-riddled corpse, and the other teachers, save Snape, tried to be extra-nice, extra-caring to her. Snape acted normal, as if one of the brightest students in the year wasn't on the brink of insanity, who acted as if a dementor had sucked out her soul.  
  
  
  
Although it wasn't the Triwizard Tournament, Dumbledore decided to hold another Yule Ball. It was about a month or so after Valentine's Day, and the students were getting restless for an excuse to unwind. Ginny had appeared in Hermione's room the day of the ball, and forced her into a dress. Hermione had acted like a department store mannequin. Ginny dragged her down into the Great Hall for the dance. Ginny was soon taken away by her date, Harry, to go and dance. Hermione just stood in the middle of the room, standing straight as a bean pole and staring straight ahead, like a guard outside of Buckingham Palace. She silently turned around and exited the hall.  
  
Hermione walked across the frosty, but not snowy, grounds in sandals and a thin, wispy dress. She stood next to the lake, looking out at the chilly water that had a few chunks of ice floating in it. The crazy smile lit up her face again, and she took a few steps backward, ran forward, and dove headfirst into the lake. She went underneath the water, barely skimming the bottom. It was gloriously cool. It numbed her inside and out, which is what she had been hoping for. She surfaced and took a few breaths of icy air, feeling almost peaceful. She started to swim, not exactly to anywhere, just aimlessly around the east side of the lake, closest to the castle. The lake wasn't entirely that small, and although the thought wasn't exactly unappealing, she didn't want to drown.  
  
Hermione floated on her back, watching her breath cloud over her, momentarily covering up the stars that starkly contrasted with the black night sky.  
  
However numbing the water might be, it couldn't block out the thought and the one word that softly escaped her lips.  
  
  
  
"Severus..."  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
YOWZA! That went greater than I thought! I decided to have a completely different storyline for this chapter, and had to rewrite it all. I think it's better this way and fits in with what I'm planning for later.  
  
Next Chapter's Hint:  
  
When the brightness of the moon has touched the woods  
  
and the silver leaves are still  
  
then the fragrance of the linden trees comes drifting  
  
on the night's cooling air  
  
The song he sang her is verse one of "Lo, How a Rose"- a song we sing in choir that I absolutely love.  
  
The hint is also verse one (maybe a little of another verse- can't remember) of "Summer Night"- it was my solo piece for Solo&Ensemble competition.  
  
Yes- even in March, it's cold and snowy in England. Remember- they're far north.  
  
The results of the object tally!  
  
A cat  
  
The northern lights  
  
A shirt  
  
A porcelain doll  
  
A match  
  
A pen  
  
Thanks to all that replied!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Acknowledgements to reviewers (sorry if I didn't get you, I don't want to make this really long)!  
  
Cleo: Thanks for beta reading. What would I do without you?  
  
Snowieaddz: I'm easily amused, also! *blushes* I'm that THAT good of a writer.  
  
Prettyflower: You remind me of my friend who's kind of a pyromaniac… and also me, as I love to read!  
  
Carmilla: College does sound fun, and thanks for keeping track! Let's see if I can get to 570 reviews by Chapter 19! 


	9. Forgiveness with a hint of the past

*Trumpets blare and confetti and streamers fly through the air*  
  
I've reached the grand number of  
  
ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS!  
  
It's an honor I dare not dream of, but thanks to you, I did it! For some reason, some people like my story! Hmm... wonder why? Ah well. Oh yeah, someone requested fluff, there will be a (little bit) of fluff coming up! I can't stand pure angst, so it'll get a bit lighter, but, then, something happens! (sinister music)  
  
How's this for quirky?  
  
I made a 79 on my Math test (yes, mom, a 79! It's almost a B!) and I just shrugged it off.  
  
I made a 95 on my Spanish test and went to make-up tutorials to raise my grade.  
  
(Shows how much I like Spanish and detest Math)  
  
I don't own Harry Potter or Beanie McGum. (*sigh* if only...)(You'd know what Beanie McGum is if you watch "Recess"- and it isn't mentioned in this fic)  
  
"Your grade goes up to a ninety-five and a half. Thanks for coming!" - Mr. V, joking around about my test make-up thingy, after I had asked how much it would be raised. (If you're reading this, Mr. V, thanks- I really appreciate it!)  
  
****Special Bonus to Celebrate 100 Reviews****  
  
Another quote!  
  
"Cassidy Hop!" – Me, playing Taboo- I meant to say Hopalong Cassidy, but I got a little excited. The answer was Lone Ranger, anyway.  
  
On with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
If there had been a change in Hermione, then there definitely had been one in Snape. Snape, however, hid his emotions. There was only a slight, subtle difference in his attitude and speech noticed only by Dumbledore. To the students Snape had gone back to the mean, nasty potions master he was before. The night of the Yule Ball, Snape was called into Dumbledore's office:  
  
"You called, sir?"  
  
"Please, Severus, have a seat. Now, tell me about Hermione."  
  
"The Granger girl? She's just been acting depressed lately- you know that."  
  
"Yes, but have you any idea as to why she's acting this way?"  
  
"What are you getting at, old man?"  
  
"My dear Severus, you know perfectly well what I'm getting at. I'd like to know what has been going on between Hermione and yourself- and not, may I say, with the apprenticeship."  
  
"Why should I tell you if you already know? Nothing's kept secret from you in this castle."  
  
"I could be wrong, you know, I have been before. I merely want to get my facts straight."  
  
"This had better not cost me my job."  
  
"Trust me, Severus, this is nothing compared to some things I've looked the other way on."  
  
"Fine. Well, as you know, Miss Granger has been my apprentice since around Christmas. Sometime in late January, she admitted her um... ahem, growing feelings from me, and um... she... left the room suddenly. Then- what is that look for?"  
  
"Come now, Severus. Tell me everything and think of me as a confidant, not as your boss or as the headmaster."  
  
"All right, you mind-reader. She kissed me, and THEN told me of her grossly misplaced feelings."  
  
"I'm sure 'grossly misplaced' are not the words she used. Go on, please."  
  
"I told her I thought she should leave. She turned and fled the dungeons. The next few weeks we really didn't talk like we used to. Our only words were about the apprenticeship. And, as much as I hated and still hate to admit it, I missed her smile. And, strange as this may seem, I wanted to kiss her back. I had started to develop...feelings... for the girl."  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing."  
  
"It is! I don't have any more of those...feelings! I got some sense talked into me. Oh, stop giving me that smug smile, Albus! Do you want me to continue or not?"  
  
"Yes, please do."  
  
"Anyway, it was driving me crazy, so I decided to throw everything to the wind and tell her my...feelings... This was on Valentine's Day. I met her by the late at midnight and I apologized. Yes, apologized. You don't have to look so surprised. Honestly. We kissed and she went back to the castle. I stayed behind for a while, then went to bed. Then, the next day, one of my old friends from school, actually my only friend, talked to me about her on the floo network and drove some common sense into me. I mean, come on, Granger's a student, she's ages younger than I, and it's probably just a little school-girl crush. Ending it was for her own good. I would've eventually ended and it would've hurt her more then than now. I decided to squash my silly ...feelings..."  
  
"How do you feel about this?"  
  
"What, exactly, do you mean by that?"  
  
"Obviously you still care for the girl, more than a teacher. I don't agree with that friend of yours one bit- what was his name again?"  
  
"His name is-"  
  
"Minerva! What is it?"  
  
"Come quickly! Hermione is swimming in the lake and won't come out!"  
  
Snape and Dumbledore stood quickly, and Snape broke into a full run, going to the lake as fast as his legs could carry him. He arrived at the water's edge, and not pausing to think, dove in. When Dumbledore arrived at the lake, Snape was just walking out of the icy shallows, a blue and shivering Hermione in his arms. She made no struggle, but reached her arm longingly back towards the numbing water.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore sat in a chair by Hermione's hospital bed as Snape paced around the room. Madam Pomfrey had taken one look at Snape's face and told them they could stay there as long as they liked. Snape was ranting and raving as Hermione slept and Dumbledore watched calmly. "What was she thinking? That lake was only a few degrees away from being frozen solid. She seemed to enjoy it! She's not a polar bear. The brightest young lady I've ever met goes and jumps in the lake! I don't think she was trying to drown herself, thank goodness." Snape peered down at her worriedly. He sank down into a chair and put his head in his hands. "It's all my fault," he thought. These past few weeks had been hell- he had to constantly remind himself it was for the best as he watched her health ebb away faster and faster each day- and the worst part was, she didn't seem to care. He heard Dumbledore get up. Snape opened and eye and saw him pause at the door. "You should love her wholeheartedly, Severus. That unfortunate incident long ago is nothing like this. Nothing. Tell her how you feel. "Dumbledore turned and left. Snape looked down at Hermione's sleeping form. Her face was relaxed and almost peaceful- Madam Pomfrey had given her a potion for deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
"Professor Snape, if you would please move! We're having a bit of a crisis here!"  
  
Snape awoke with a start. He was sitting next to Hermione's bed, holding her hand. He groggily looked around as someone pushed him out of the way. People were crowded around Hermione, yelling and shouting and saying incantations. He saw Dumbledore standing off to the side and Snape walked over to him, saying, "What is going on, Albus?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at him sadly. "I'm afraid Miss Granger is going into a coma. She's lost the will to live, evidently. If goes into the coma, it'll be a battle between her heart and her mind. Her heart doesn't want to go on but her mind won't let her go." Snape looked at Hermione in amazement. The people that had been crowded around her moved away, shaking their heads sadly. Madam Pomfrey came up to Dumbledore and Snape. "I'm afraid she slipped into a coma, Headmaster. No telling when or if she'll come out of it, or what will happen when she does." Madam Pomfrey moved away from them and retreated into her office.  
  
Snape briskly walked up to Hermione's bed and shook her, saying, "Get up, you silly girl. This had better not be some childish cry for attention or pity. Come on, now, wake up! You're going to make a lot of people very worried. Stop being-"  
  
Snape's voice broke and he sank down to the ground, his head in his hands. Dumbledore quietly stood and left the room, not saying a word.  
  
  
  
"For the last time, woman, I don't want anything to eat! Leave me be!"  
  
Minerva McGonagall quickly exited the hospital wing, carrying a tray of food. Snape hadn't left Hermione's side since she had first came into the hospital wing. The other teachers were subbing his classes for him, and he hadn't eaten at all. It had been about a week since the ball and that fateful night. Snape sighed and gazed upon her sleeping form. She looked just like she did when he was carrying her to the hospital wing. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. He sighed and looked down at the floor.  
  
Then, suddenly, a wracking cry escaped her lips, louder than a banshee- a sorrowful, mournful cry that made his hair stand on end.  
  
"Severus!"  
  
Snape looked up. She was sitting up in the bed. For a moment, he thought she had awoken, but no, her eyes were closed and she slumped back against the pillows, her face full of pain and longing. Snape looked away. It hurt to see her like this- helpless and aching. The part of him that he always pushed back, the part he didn't like to listen to, screamed at him that it was his fault. That all of it was his fault, and he could fix it all if he just told her he loved her. If he ignored common sense and threw everything to chance, then, somehow, it would work out for the best.  
  
Love always finds a way, the voice inside him said.  
  
"Love always finds a way," a voice behind him said.  
  
Snape looked up quickly. Dumbledore stepped forward and sat opposite him, Hermione's bed between them. "What do you want?" Snape growled, irritated that Dumbledore could guess his innermost thoughts so perfectly. Dumbledore smiled and said, "Severus, I think you know what your heart desires. Listen to it for once, why don't you?" Snape scowled at the floor, thinking out loud. "But she has a little schoolgirl crush. My feelings far exceed hers. Albus, it's almost the reverse of... well, you know, that mishap that happened a while back."  
  
A low moan came from the bed. Hermione was stirring fretfully. Madam Pomfrey came ran in and smiled. "She's coming out of it, Headmaster. It wouldn't be wise of you both to be here." Then, suddenly, Hermione's eyes opened. She was staring at the ceiling, but her eyes were moving and she was blinking. She was conscious again!  
  
Snape was just about to lunge forward and hug her and kiss her and promise her the world when Madam Pomfrey made him leave, Hermione not even seeing him or Dumbledore.  
  
A week later, Hermione was still in the hospital wing. She hadn't eaten much, and she knew that she couldn't leave until she did eat and sleep properly. She was starting to get restless, so she had planned to sneak out tonight- nothing major, just a chance to stretch her legs.  
  
Hermione quietly removed her covers and slipped out of bed. She was already dressed, so she just put on her shoes and stole out the hospital wing's door. It was darker than dark out in the hall, it being around midnight. She stood still to let her eyes, adjust, then headed off in the direction of the Astronomy Tower.  
  
Snape turned as he heard someone coming. He had come up to the Astronomy Tower to think- he didn't expect anyone to come up here, especially at this time of night! The person sounded out of breath, and their steps were heavy as if they were having a hard time climbing the stairs. Snape quickly stepped into a dark corner and waited. The door opened and a dark shape entered the tower. They were drawing breath with some difficulty, as if they had just gotten over being sick. The figure paused by a window, their silhouetted face profiled. Snape sighed with relief. He'd know that profile anywhere. He stepped out of the shadows. "Hermione," he called softly.  
  
Hermione's heart recoiled in pain as she heard him say her name. Her first name, at that! What nerve! She turned to where his voice had come from and said coldly, "Don't call me that. I'm not even an apprentice to you." Curses! Why did her heart beat so fast? She suddenly was pulled forward into strong, sturdy arms. She gasped in surprise but didn't struggle. Snape continued to hold her as he said, "Forgive me, Hermione. I've been an idiot. I want you to be my apprentice again, and I do care about you. I've been afraid that you wouldn't make it, and I'd never be able to tell you how I feel. I've been so worried that your feelings for me are fleeting, while mine are- Hermione, dearest, I love you."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened as she heard the words that she had been dreaming about for months came out of his mouth. Everything in her life turned from black and white to wonderful, vibrant color again. Her heart swelled with happiness and emotions flooded her system. She felt alive again, alive and exuberant.  
  
A cloud uncovered the moon and the tower was filled with silvery moonlight. Hermione looked up at his face. He was looking at her with apprehension, as if he was afraid of her rejecting him. She smiled and reached up, tucking a stray strand of his hair behind his ear. "Severus, I don't just have some fleeting crush on you. I love you."  
  
Snape looked at her beautiful face and he couldn't help but smile. Hermione practically melted- this was the first time she had seen him smile. "You look positively handsome when you do-" she was abruptly cut off by a warm, passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
Snape watched Hermione as she put a forkful of hash browns into her mouth. He smiled slightly. He would have to remember to thank Dumbledore for his new regulations- that the Head Boy and more importantly, the Head Girl sit at the Staff Table at mealtimes. This way, Hermione and he could sit by each other and talk without arousing suspicions. Hermione, of course, had no idea Dumbledore knew about them or that he approved of their relationship. Snape watched her eat, his eyes twinkling. She looked up self- consciously. "What?" she asked "is there something on my face?" Snape just grinned, leaned forward, and whispered in her ear. "You look so cute when you eat." Hermione blushed and smiled, chewing a little at her bottom lip. Snape leaned in close so no one could hear and whispered something in her ear. She nodded, and then got up from the table.  
  
A pair of dark eyes followed Hermione, then Snape out of the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione and Snape walked side by side around the perimeter of the lake. The sun was out and the sky had just a few clouds in it. Hermione took a deep breath and said, "Severus, what was that thing that happened in the past?"  
  
Snape stopped walking and looked long and hard at her. "Do you really want to know?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, her face full of resolve.  
  
"Walk with me. Now, Hermione, twelve years ago, I was training an apprentice. She was extremely bright and dedicated to her studies. She was like you, in many ways. I pursued her mind, testing her and making her work very, very hard. She handled all of my challenges beautifully. We grew to be good friends, and we accomplished quite a few things. One night, she kissed me and admitted her feelings for me, much like you did. I had to tell her that she was just a friend, and a student besides. I had to see her heart breaking over me. I was disgusted with myself and furious in that somehow I had mislead her or made her think I was interested in more than a friendship, as she knew about my disgusting past as a Death Eater, and the horrific things I did. She fool heartedly overlooked that. When I had to let her down, her sorrow quickly turned to anger and maliciousness. She spread many rumors around; everything from I was abusive to that she was pregnant with my baby. When I confronted her about it, she-"  
  
Snape's face became stony and hard. His eyes got a stiff look to them, as he said,  
  
"She took one of my potions bottles, smashed it against the desk, and she cut her wrists with the shards."  
  
Hermione gasped. She wanted to take his arm, to hold his hand, to hold him and comfort him, but someone would invariably see them.  
  
Snape continued, baring his soul and his innermost feelings. "It was all my fault. I've not allowed myself to get close to anyone again. I thought the deaths had ended when I denounced Voldemort, but I was wrong. I was so scared that it would happen again, with you."  
  
Hermione stopped walking and looked deep in his eyes.  
  
"I love you, Severus. No matter what happens, I'll stick by you. There may be obstacles, but we'll overcome them end up together. I'll forever love you."  
  
He smiled an insecure, boyish grin. "Forever?"  
  
"Forever."  
  
  
  
Snape and Hermione sat in the dungeon, ensconced in leather armchairs. The chessboard was between them, and they were both thinking hard. Snape was about to move his piece when he stopped and smiled mischievously. Hermione looked up nervously. "What?" she asked. He stood up, and waved his wand. Soft, romantic music filled the dungeon. He held his hand out to her, and asked, "May I have this dance?" Hermione smiled and took his rough, callused hand. By now, though, the calluses were familiar. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. She sighed happily and laid her head on his chest. He took a deep breath and smelled the scent of her hair. Heavenly. "I didn't get to dance with you at the Yule Ball, so I'm repaying you," he told her. She smiled.  
  
They slowly swayed to the music, two souls born of different means, with different pasts, one innocent and one tainted, bonding and becoming one. The past was forgotten and forgiven, and for once, everything was perfect.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
REVISED!  
  
I just had to, seeing my diverse reviews:  
  
snowieaddz: It's not the end yet! I don't know if someone's gonna die or not.  
  
Kat097, Slytherin Sister: I have to eat! Eating and sleeping are the only things I'm good at!  
  
Anubis'sLady: Hey girl long time no talk! Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Amy Lee/others/everyone: I don't think I'm rushing- I've been holding it back. You'd be surprised how things can flow in relationships. I AM dragging it out, really. Of course so much has happened! Things do! It took half of Harry Potter #3 to explain about one day! AND, to anyone who may be thinking this, SHE DID NOT TRY TO KILL HERSELF! It (or I) stated that the idea wasn't exactly unappealing to her. Hermione's too sensible to kill herself- I would never, ever even think of her doing that! Besides, of course she reacted like she did- haven't you ever been in love? (those who have or are will know what I'm talking about)  
  
Wildmage: Touche on the Yule Ball part. I didn't think of that! Ah well, it's not like it was in July… still relatively close to Christmas… *sheepish look*  
  
*Anna Black: Yahoo! Wow, I've never seen anyone review with all the chapters! ^_^ I'm so happy! Thanks for all your comments and support!*  
  
EVERYONE ELSE: Thanks a bunch! I'll be sure to keep giving credits to people- I just don't have that much time!  
  
I'm really happy- I've been e-mailed by people who want to put Broccoli on their site! Thanks to everyone- I still can't express how much reviews are pleasing [to] me. (inside joke- it's a Spanish thing) 


	10. Hermione's Descision

I put responses to reviews in Chapter 9- if you read it, go back and look at the bottom- I changed it. Also, has anyone seen Shakira's new music video "Underneath Your (my?) Clothes"? That guy in there has Severus hair! *Wriggles eyebrows mischievously* It lets me imagine Snape with stubble!  
  
Anyone seen Moulin Rouge? Great movie. I didn't want to see it at first, as it was about a you-know-what, but I watched it and it's terrific! It made me cry. If you have the DVD (my friend does), then go to the Tango extended version. Awesomely powerful scene and song. I loved it in the movie, and the extended version just makes me happier! Also, the Hindi extended scene is good. I wish I could hit a note that high!  
  
"I can't knit and talk at the same time!" - Me, accidentally revealing my secret to my boyfriend- he wasn't supposed to know I learned how to knit (I'm making him a scarf! [hey, it's simple, but it's my first time, all right?]).  
  
  
  
Hermione walked down to the dungeons, her fellow Gryffindors laughing and shouting around her. Her impassive face belied her inner excitement. She would be seeing her Severus in a few moments. She eagerly waited outside the Potions door for the bell to ring, her peers still joking around. She spotted the Slytherins coming around the corner, Draco Malfoy swaggering along. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Harry and Ron tense. She paid no mind, for the bell suddenly rang. She was about to enter when the Slytherins pushed her out of the way roughly and entered in before her.   
Snape looked up as his class entered the room. He sneered as he saw the Slytherins shove the object of his affections out of the way and into a very solid stone wall. Those poor, misguided children, he thought. They've no idea that their actions pave the way for a life of unspeakable horror- a life as a Death Eater. He watched as Hermione, his beautiful Hermione, make her way to her desk amid hissed taunts and teasings. She held her chin high as she sat down. Snape cleared his throat and all of the talking stopped.   
"Today," he said, "I will be testing you on your Randomous Potions- you will come into the back room with me individually, then you will take a drink of your potion that you made last class time. With any luck, it will perform a completely random effect- anything from levitation to uncontrollable singing. If you brewed your potion incorrectly- as I'm sure most of you fools did- nothing will happen. Mister Ackerley, I believe you are first." Hermione watched as Snape and the Slytherin boy went into the back room.   
She sighed and started working on her Charms homework. She heard someone sidle into the chair next to her, but she didn't look up. She continued her work, though self-conscious. She wished the person would go away. Then, the person spoke in a soft whisper. "I saw the way you were looking at Snape, Mudblood. So you fancy, him, eh? You're just a freak of nature. Who'd like you, you ugly, ungraceful beast? Certainly not him. Skive off him, Granger, or you'll be sorry."  
The person got up. Hermione looked up to see Draco Malfoy's retreating back. Figures, she thought. I didn't realize that I was so obvious... I'd better be careful. She smiled faintly as she realized he had not once called her stupid or ignorant. Her thoughts were broken when the Slytherin boy came back in the room, looking relieved. Snape walked out and called the next person in. Hermione didn't let herself look at Snape, so she just contented herself with thoughts of tomorrow's apprentice training session as not-too-softly whispered insinuations reached her ears the moment Snape left the room - they were mainly about what Hermione would do to pass the test, and if she'd have a "special" test or not.  
  
Finally, she was called in. She walked in the small room with her head held high. The Slytherins threw all sorts of taunts and jeers at her, but she just ignored them. She slipped into the dim room. She faced toward the door to shut it. She turned, and saw Snape smiling at her. Hermione ran forward and hugged him. He magically locked the door and then wrapped his arms around her. He stroked her hair and held her, thinking about what all had happened since before Valentine's Day. It had fallen into place so quickly- he had tried to distance himself from her one minute, then the next, he was admitting his love for her. He had started falling for her ever since the day in her fourth year when she had gotten the enlarged teeth from Malfoy. When he had so coldly replied to her, (he still regretted that with a passion) he had seen her eyes fill with tears. To him, he had been shocked that his word or opinion had even mattered to her. He had fallen in love with her the moment she had hugged him for his Christmas gift. He smiled at the memory and squeezed his lady love tighter.   
Hermione leaned into him, her cheek finding the warmth of his chest. She felt so content. She thought back on the past few days. Even though he had tried to discourage her feelings, she hadn't for a moment considered the option of stopping loving him. True, he hadn't wanted her affection, but she couldn't just have let go that easily. She gritted her teeth slightly as she remembered how much it had hurt when she had left the numbing water. It was like a broken dam that had held everything back for a while, but when it burst, it was an explosion of pain. But being with him now made all of that obsolete. Hermione looked up into his eyes and lifted her head. His lips met hers tenderly. She felt all of her muscles unwind at the wonderful feelings being released inside of her. Severus responded to the kiss eagerly and deepened it. Hermione brought a hand up to run it along the nape of his neck.  
Hermione faintly heard a thump outside of the door, (no doubt the students playing around) and remembered that he was supposed to be testing her, not kissing her. She broke away from him reluctantly. Snape, forgetting about the test entirely, pulled her back to him with a rumbled "oh no you don't." Hermione laughed. "Severus, we have to do the test," she reminded him. He hugged her to him even tighter. "I don't wanna," he protested childishly, but he let go of her a moment later all the same. He turned and pulled her potion off of the shelf behind him. She took the bottle, raised it to him in a mock toast, and drank. She felt the cool, slightly peppermint-flavored liquid slide down her throat and she waited for the random effect to take place.  
  
No one in the dungeon, busy with his or her activities, heard a thud, then a crash come from within the back room.  
  
Snape's back collided with the shelves, knocking down countless potion bottles containing potions that students had made. Hermione had taken the potion and then dove at him. The force of her barreling into him had knocked him backward, and now she was kissing him frantically while trying to undo his robes. He took hold of her wrists and said, "Hermione, what are you doing?" Hermione stopped kissing him long enough to say, "They won't hear us!" before she broke herself free of his grasp and quickly slipped out of her robes. Snape thanked Merlin she was wearing a blouse and skirt underneath. She started again on his robes, fumbling with the buttons in her enthusiasm, but she got them off. She then dove for his shirt buttons- getting half of them undone before he caught her wrists again, and said, "Hermione, dear, what do you mean, 'they won't hear us'?" Hermione pressing up against him answered him. She ground her hips into his, and smiled wryly, and whispered in his ear. "Judging by a certain something down there, I think you get my drift." Snape sighed and peeled her off him.   
"At least we know your potion worked," he muttered before casting a spell to end the potion's effects.   
  
Hermione stopped slipping his shirt off his shoulders. She blushed deeply and apologized profusely. Snape calmly buttoned his shirt back up, and helped her get back into her robes. Hermione was starting to get worried. His face was completely devoid of expression. Was he upset with her? It's not like she could really control herself- it was the potion. Hermione felt her tension build as he turned to face her after repairing the broken potion bottles.   
He took one look at her apprehensive face and gave a short, booming laugh. He hugged her. "You silly girl," was all he said before releasing her and gently nudging her towards the door.   
"Go out to class now. I'll get something for you to work on that I was going to give to you tomorrow during your apprenticeship session. It's just some calculations and things we need to research for the potion we'll be making." Hermione nodded, excited that she'd finally be able to unbridle her skills at potion making- she always had to hold herself back in class to prevent being moved up to the next year. Before, she had wanted to stay with Harry and Ron- friends had actually meant more to her than schoolwork. Now, though, with friends nonexistent in her life, being promoted to the next year didn't sound too bad.   
She walked back into the classroom, unnoticed. Snape crossed to his desk and took a few papers from it. He handed them to Hermione and called the next student in to be tested. Hermione diligently put away her Charms homework and started on the papers Snape had given her. She quickly did all of the calculations, as this potion needed ingredients added at certain intervals. She took out a spare piece of parchment and copied down the things she would research in the library. She could tell she was like Snape in that she researched all aspects of a project. She frowned slightly as she came to an ingredient she didn't know of. She'd heard of or read about all of the others, but this one- "the Rumsfeld Stone", she hadn't heard of.   
Hermione sat thinking about the Rumsfeld stone. She couldn't wait to research it and see why it would be needed in this potion. It was just a regular immune system fortifier for Madam Pomfrey. Then, with a jolt, she remembered something. She stood up quickly and gathered her things together hurriedly. As soon as the bell rung, she dashed out of the room and ran straight for the library.   
  
  
Hermione sighed in frustration. She had been through a ton of books (all of which were stacked around her, almost forming a sort of Muggle cubicle), and not one had mentioned what she had been looking for- the stone she found the evening she went to Snape's dungeon for her detention. She reached in an old, forgotten corner of her bag and pulled out the stone. Upon closer inspection, it was actually a transparent silver, and inside she could see a mass of black and white swirling together. There was an easily readable inscription on the stone. She knew she had read it somewhere, but all of the books she suspected it would be in had not contained even a scrap of information. She put her head down on her arms and tried to remember.   
Hermione jumped as someone laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her to see Dumbledore standing there. "Yes, Headmaster? Have I done something wrong?"   
Dumbledore simply smiled and said, "Miss Granger, if you'd kindly accompany me to my office, I feel there's something we need to discuss." Hermione nodded numbly and followed him out of the library. She was starting to worry. Maybe he had found out about Severus and her! She hoped that Severus wouldn't lose his job over her. Her stomach felt as if it were full of helium as she sat down in Dumbledore's office, across from his desk. Dumbledore sat and smiled wearily.  
"Hermione, I'm going to ask a favor of you. As you may know, Lord Voldemort is getting steadily stronger, and recently, our Aurors have reported that the Death Eaters have concocted a potion that allows them to be invisible- not even magical eyes or dementors can see them." Hermione stopped sighing of relief, as it wasn't about her and Severus, and gasped. Dumbledore continued, looking grave. "There is a desperate need of potion researchers. Although many people would not agree, I feel I must ask your help. Professor Snape has notified me of your capabilities, even though you hold back in classes- yes, we do know about that, Lord Voldemort will undoubtedly have many new potions brewed for him in a short period of time. He was never very good at Portions, but he knows the importance of them."  
  
"That's why he gets his Death Eaters to do it for him."   
  
Snape stepped into the office. Dumbledore stood and motioned for Snape to sit. "I'm glad you decided to come, Severus," Dumbledore said kindly. Snape nodded and then dragged his chair closer to Hermione's, sat, and took her hand. Hermione looked up at Dumbledore, her facial expression one as if she had just failed an exam. Both Dumbledore and Snape chuckled. "You don't have to look so surprised, sweetheart. Dumbledore knows all about us."   
"And I am perfectly all right with your relationship. In fact, I'm quite happy for you both."  
  
Hermione just gabbled incomprehensibly.   
  
Dumbledore said, "Why don't you explain our possible solution about Voldemort, Severus?" Snape turned to Hermione and said, "Albus and I decided that we would most definitely need your assistance in the potion department of the defense against Voldemort. What we're proposing- (Hermione's heart gave a queer little flutter at the word) is that you skip ahead to the next year, the seventh year, so that when this school year ends, you will graduate and be able to go to Acaridae. You would train their for-" "What is Acaridae, exactly?" Hermione interrupted. Snape touched a hand to his forehead. "Forgive me, Hermione. I forgot that you wouldn't know about it- not many people do. There is no written reference to it anywhere in the world. Acaridae is a secret school that trains only the world's most brilliant minds. Albus has contacted them, and they have accepted you in advance. As I was saying, you'll train there in the area of your choice for six months- then you will return here to Hogwarts to work alongside the professor that is an expert of the field you choose. For example, if you choose Transfiguration, you'll be working with Professor McGonagall. The choice is entirely up to you, but we need to know your choice by next week. Is that enough time to-"   
"Potions," Hermione interrupted immediately. Snape balked a little, disbelieving his ears. "Par- pardon?" he stammered. Hermione tapped the end of his nose playfully with her finger. "Yes, love, I said potions."   
Snape made a serious face. "You don't have to choose that just because of me, you know. I'll be perfectly fine if you choose something else. Whatever interests you. Remember, we're all united against Voldemort."   
Hermione smiled. "Severus, that is truly what I want. I love potions- it has always been my favorite subject. Getting to work with you is just an added bonus!" Snape laughed and kissed the end of her nose. Hermione grinned and caressed the side of his face lightly. Snape was leaning forward, just about to kiss her, when Dumbledore cleared his throat a little conspicuously. They hesitantly leaned back from each other looking embarrassed. "Why don't you two save that for later," he said with a twinkle in his eye, "I'll send an owl to Acaridae later tonight. Congratulations on your choice. I have to privately talk to Severus, Hermione. You may wait for him if you'd like outside."  
  
After Hermione had left, Snape and Dumbledore turned to each other. "Severus, I know you know this, but you must not allow yourself to be ... distracted... when you two start working together. Also, I may require your assistance on that invisibility potion. Maybe Miss Granger and you could start working on a sort of anti-potion, so that those who become invisible are revealed to whomever drinks the anti-potion. I would be good for her apprenticeship. Thank you Severus, and I know you're just as pleased with her decision as I am." Dumbledore and Snape stood and shook hands. Snape hurriedly walked out of the office, eager to see Hermione. He started to walk down the staircase when he noticed Hermione sitting on the step right in front of him. He had to swerve to avoid hitting her and ran smack into the wall. Hermione turned, and made an "I'm sorry" face while trying her hardest to hide a smile. Snape scowled and started to walk down the stairs again. He was aware of her not moving and turned. She was making a coy little pouting face that for some reason drove him wild. He walked back up, leaned forward, and whispered in her ear.  
"Miss Granger, may I see you in my office?"  
  
  
An hour and a half later, Hermione sighed happily and leaned back against Snape. They were lying, spooning, on a small couch inside his office. He was holding a book with one hand (the other arm was wrapped around her waist), and he was reading aloud to her. As her head was back against his upper chest, she could feel the deep, rumbling vibrations of his voice every time he spoke. She wasn't even sure what the book was called or even what it was about... something about dragons, maybe? She didn't mind anything at the moment. The warmth and secureness of his arms enveloped her, her mind blissfully calm.  
Snape allowed his mind to wander while he was reading aloud. He was, actually, one of the few males that could think and talk at the same time- he pulled his thoughts and his reading to a stop and looked down. Hermione had fallen asleep. He'd let her sleep for a bit, then send her up to bed. She had potions in his class first thing in the morning, and he wanted her to be alert. The book fell to the floor when he fully embraced her now sleeping form. He could faintly smell her own unique scent mixed with whatever great smelling shampoo she used. He laid his head right above hers, his chin on the top of her head, which was perfectly comfortable. In fact, this was the most comfortable he'd been in a long time...  
  
  
"BLOODY HELL!"  
  
  
Hermione and Snape jerked awake. The sudden movement added with the small couch resulted in them both tumbling to the floor. They were a tangle of arms and legs as they tried to sort themselves out. They stopped and looked up at the now open office door. Their eyes met with Hermione's entire potions class staring back at them.  
  
  
  
~*~  
Would you like a cliffhanger with that?   
How do you like the chapter? I'm real pleased with it.  
I'm starting a new story. It'll be called Rutabaga (like the vegetable? See the pattern here? Broccoli, Rutabaga? Just thought I'd have a signature title thing). Don't worry, all you Broccoli lovers (a grand total of like -1.3), I'm still going to write Broccoli!   
Rutabaga will be a Severus/Hermione, with a little Draco-or-Harry/Ginny. Definitely Severus/Hermione. I couldn't write anything else! 


	11. The Truth is Told

O_o Sorry this took me so long to write- I'm moving out to a dinky little nothing town in Texas- about 45 minutes away from where I am now (so at least I can still see my friends). We moved my [ancient] computer out to the house out there a long time ago, and so I couldn't write on it. Then, my [ancient] laptop started acting up, as in not turning on. I thought it was the power source, so I took it to Radio Shack and asked for a new DC cord. This guy plugs my poor little baby into some weird box, and it turns on. He went into "heating up the power source" and "closed circuts outloading the RAM" which I knew was a bunch of bull, just to get me to buy this $84 cord! I said no way jose, went to Wal-Mart and got a $15 DC cord and it works fine. Lesson: Don't go to Radio Shack! I've never had a good buy there- my portable CD player is possessed.  
  
Disclaimer: McFrugal's is not owned by said party. ("WAIT! Hey, dude, it's Harry Potter we're talking about." "Oh, sorry, my mistake") Harry Potter is not owned by said party. Said party just uses the charachters like puppets on strings to make them do her bidding.  
  
"You pickerpocker!" -Me, on the way back from camp. I was supposed to say "You pocketpicker!" but my mouth has a mind of its own.  
  
  
  
Hermione and Snape slowly rose. The world seemed to go in slow motion. Hermione looked at her classmates dazedly, but all she could think about was that Lucious Malfoy was going to have a field day with this. Hermione barely noticed as the students were parted by Hagrid.  
  
"Where's Professor Snape?" he asked, looking around, "David Lopez told me t' come- has there been an accident?" His eyes rested on Snape and Hermione, who were still entangled on the floor. They had fallen off of the couch in surprise from Ron's colorful yell moments before- but Hagrid didn't know that. Hagrid stepped forward, picked up Snape by the neck, and slammed him against the wall. A few potion bottles and a picture fell down and smashed against the ground.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" he growled.  
  
"Hagrid!" Hermione yelled. She tried to run forward to Snape, but Ron caught her arm and held her back, not wanting Hermione to go any nearer to Snape. Hagrid's fist closed tighter around Snape's neck. Snape wasn't struggling, as he knew he was weaker than Hagrid ,but he was trying to breathe, although it was becoming increasingly difficult. Hermione noticed Snape's fingertips turning blue and something in her got desperate. Adrenaline flowed through her as she saw her love about to become unconsious from lack of air.  
  
Hermione tried to run to Snape, but Ron was firmly holding onto her arm. She swung around, keeping her arm straight as centrifugal force hurled her closed fist directly into Ron's nose. He let go of her, clutching his freely bleeding nose and letting out a stream of curse words that would have him O.D.'ing on soap if his mother had heard him. Hermione rushed forward and tugged on Hagrid's arm.  
  
"It's okay, Hermione," Hagrid said tenderly, before his face became infuriated again, "I'll make sure this slimeball won' ever touch you ag'in- I'm goin' to rip his arms off."  
  
"Hagrid, no!" she called as she pulled Hagrid's arm away from Snape. Hagrid let go and Snape slid to the floor, massaging his throat. Hagrid turned to Hermione. "What do yeh mean, Hermione?" Hermione ignored the question and kneeled by Snape. She set his head in her lap and cradled it with her hands. Snape looked up into her eyes, smiled, and nodded. Hermione stroked the side of Snape's face, then looked up at the flabbergasted Hagrid. Her hand found Snape's and thier fingers intwined.  
  
"We're in love, Hagrid."  
  
******  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore looked over his half moon spectacles at his phoenix. The beautiful bird gazed back peacefully. Dumbledore sighed and went back to reading the Muggle newspaper spread in front of him, proclaiming the mysterious deaths of a few local teenagers. His office door was suddenly thrown open as Hagrid marched in holding Snape by the back of his collar, followed by Hermione.  
  
"Do you know what 'as been going on between Hermione and this scumbag?" Hagrid yelled in a fury. Dumbledore opened his mouth to reply, but Hagrid interrupted. "He's used some sor' of love potion to make her like him! I wouldn't put it past him to have used the Imperius Curse. He's probably terrorized my innocent Hermione, the overgrown bat!"  
  
Dumbledore merely smiled. "Hagrid, they have been in love on thier on free will for some time now. An unusual match, I must admit, but both are delighted with each other's company. They both are one hundred percent devoted to one another, and Severus would rather cut off his arm than hurt Hermione. No need to worry." Dumbledore paused and looked over his spectacles at Hagrid. "I will ignore the Imperius curse comment this time. But next, my dear friend, try to remember how much Severus has done for our side."  
  
Hagrid let Snape go and bent down so he could look Hermione in the eyes. "Hermione, do you really love him?" A small grin tugged at the corner of Hermione's mouth as she thought about her dearest- the love grin, as some call it. "I love him as the rose loves the morning dew, and more than all the stars in the sky love to look upon the inhabitants of earth." Hagrid nodded gruffly and left. Snape turned to Hermione and cupped her face in his hands.  
  
"Speaking of the stars, do you know all of them agree you're the most beautiful female they've ever seen?"  
  
~*~  
  
Yeah, short chapter, I know, but sadly, Broccoli Chapter Twelve will be the last- meaning it will be very long. I needed a short chapter to get me warmed up again (we've finished moving, and I'm writing this in my new room) before the big climax. Hey, how about you guys decide how it ends:  
  
-Angsty  
  
-Tragedy (look up the real meaning)  
  
-Happy/Romantic (one of those happily ever after kinda things)  
  
I WISH I could tell you the things that would happen with those three categories, or even the real meaning of tragedy, but that would be giving away the storyline. Please vote!  
  
Like the last line? Let's all applaud AJL for thinking of that one- he really knows how to pacify me when I'm irked at him. I love you, A! 


	12. Happily Ever After

Wow. All I can say is wow. I have more than 200 reviews for Broccoli! I never thought my little brainchild would go anywhere, but you all are reading it and most of you love it. I can't express my thanks enough. I write for you. Yeah, it's fun, but my main goal is to give a good story to you all (if you think Broccoli is good, which I am unhappy with, wait'll I start writing Rutabaga along with others I am planning!). I thank each and every one of you, and look for a special surprise in your inbox soon (those of you who left your e-mail addresses).  
  
Sorry this took so long to get out- this summer I've been BUSY! I made a Division 2 at State Solo and Ensemble for choir, and I went to church camp and then JBS camp. It's good to be home!  
  
I decided to do the romantic ending. Enjoy!  
  
"Raising a teenager is like nailing Jell-O to a tree." -Someone wise, but I can't remember who at the moment.  
  
~*~ Hermione slowly came awake but didn't open her eyes. She stretched and smiled lazily, thinking about Severus. They had had a quick parting last night after Hermione spent the day in Dumbledore's office, "until everything stops exploding". She knew she should be worried about what people would think now that the truth had come out, but Severus' goodnight kiss and parting "I love you" made the mountains into molehills. Hermione yawned and opened her eyes. She was surprised to see a pair of dark brown eyes staring straight into her own from about 3 inches away. She yelped and scrambled backward, clutching her blankets to her.  
  
"Ron, what are you doing here?" She hissed. He didn't say anything and his face was stony. Hermione felt the icy drop of fright spread through her muscles, numbing them and making them feel constricted- she recognized the furious flicker in his eyes. Hermione had only seen it one other time, and that was in their fifth year when he beat up Draco Malfoy so badly Madam Pomfrey had to call in extra help. She was stock still for a moment, then leapt off the bed and dashed for the door. Ron was quicker and got to the door first. He locked it using his wand and turned to face her. Hermione looked around the dorm, but it was empty. Everyone must have gone to breakfast.  
  
Ron walked toward her, his eyes flickering dangerously.  
  
"What was that yesterday, huh?" he bellowed as Hermione doubled up in pain- he had punched her in the stomach. "Did it ever occur to you that he doesn't love you, that he was just trying to get you into bed?" This time his fist landed on her cheek. She cried out in pain and backed up against the wall. He grabbed her wrist violently, squeezing it so hard Hermione was sure it would snap in half. "That he was lying to you, and you believed him, didn't you?" Ron suddenly let go of her wrist and stroked the side of her face tenderly. "But you never thought that I would love you, right, my beautiful angel? Well you're wrong," he snarled, turning nasty again. "You're wrong about me! I love you and you have the nerve to refuse me! You think you're too good for me, is that it?" Hermione sneered and spat in his face.  
  
He swung his arm back, preparing to strike again when the door was blasted open in a flash of red light. Ron let go of her and turned around. Severus Snape stood before him, impressive in all of his height and power, pointing his wand at Ron. "Petrificus Totalus!" Snape said angrily then rushed over to Hermione. She smiled weakly and said, "the handsome prince has come to rescue the hapless princess trapped in the tower?" new paragraph "Just stay here for a moment and I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey, all right?" he asked affectionately, trying not to look worried, but Hermione could see in his eyes that he was.  
  
Snape got up and walked over to Ron. He picked him up off of the floor and turned him so he could face Hermione. "Do you see her? How could you even think of striking any woman, especially this gorgeous angel? Women should be placed on pedestals, you disgusting excuse for a human being! From this day on, if you look at her, I will rip your fingers off. If you talk to her, I will rip your arms off. If you touch her- well, I will be put in Azkaban for putting you six feet under. Got it?"  
  
Snape let Ron fall to the ground again. Walking over to Hermione, he examined her silently then swept her up into his arms. She gave him a questioning look and he answered, "We're going to the hospital wing." Hermione started to protest but went quiet when she saw the grim determination in Snape's eyes.  
  
  
  
"Just be sure to put a very powerful locking charm on your door at night, Hermione," Madam Pomfrey told Hermione. Madam Pomfrey had gotten rid of the bruises, bumps and healed the broken rib. Hermione thanked her. "Sev-" Hermione looked around. "Where did Severus go?"  
  
**************  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "Severus, my dear friend, I will deal with Mr. Weasley as I see fit. But as for yourself and Miss Granger... you do know this will upset many a student and in turn, many a parent? You must be prepared for the controversy."  
  
Snape just shook his head. "I told you, I don't care what everyone else thinks. It feels right in here," he said, pointing to his heart. He got up and told Dumbledore goodbye. He was just about to exit the office when Dumbledore called out, "Severus, don't touch the Weasley boy. He was just acting out of anger, and I'll deal with him as I see fit."  
  
Snape nodded and left. He didn't know where Hermione had gone after Madam Pomfrey had healed her. He made his way down to his office. The moment he opened the door to his office, he was suprised to see Harry Potter sitting in a chair in front of his desk.  
  
"Can I help you Mister Potter?" Snape sneered. Harry said, "Yes, Professor Snape. Please, could you sit down?" Snape sat down at his desk cautiously. Harry cleared his throat and said, "I have known that Hermione was in love, I just didn't know with whom. Although I can't say that this was a pleasant surprise, it was certainly a big one. I may not have expected it, sir, but as long as Hermione's happy then I'm happy as well. Just be sure to treat her like a queen, all right?"  
  
Snape was surprised, to say the least, at Harry's concern. He certainly hadn't acted like he cared about Hermione recently. "I love Hermione very much Harry, and in my eyes she is even better than a queen."  
  
Harry nodded. "Thank you, Professor. I'll see you in class this afternoon." Harry stood and shook hands with Snape.  
  
"All right, girl, you can do this," Hermione thought as she prepared herself to go into her Transfiguration class, holding a note from Madam Pomfrey that excused her tardiness. Hermione squared her shoulders and pushed open the door. Everyone was bent over their desks, working. McGonagall was seated behind her desk, reading something on a piece of parchment. Hermione walked toward McGonagall's desk, trying to be as unobtrusive as possible.  
  
McGonagall looked up and said in a loud voice, "You're late, Miss Granger. I hope you have a good excuse." Hermione flinched. There was no more warmth in McGonagall's eyes- Hermione and McGonagall had grown close over the years, so much so that Hermione practically considered her a second mother. It hurt to see the steely detachment in McGonagall's eyes.  
  
Hermione approached McGonagall and handed her Madam Pomfrey's note. McGonagall's eyes flickered over the note. "You may go to your desk and work on the assignment, Miss Granger."  
  
"But I don't know what the assignment is," Hermione interjected calmly.  
  
McGonagall coldly looked at her. "Maybe you shouldn't have been late. Go to your desk and hopefully one of your classmates will be kind enough to give you your assignment." McGonagall went back to reading the piece of parchment, icily dismissing her. Hermione went back to her seat and looked over at Seamus, hoping he would help her. He wouldn't even look at her and ignored her whispers. She turned back to her desk, and discovered that there was parchment on it, with the assignment written at the top. She looked up, surprised, and caught Harry's eye. He winked and went back to work.  
  
  
  
Snape was grading papers, his quill stabbing them as if they were a model of the student they belonged to, relishing every horrible grade he gave. His classes had been hellish, with students making snide comments and rude insinuations. Hannah Abbot had even been bold enough to ask if they had had relations.  
  
He completely avoided the Great Hall for meals. He simply went down to the kitchens rather than be stared at the whole time. He had already started to receive angry letters from parents, as had Dumbledore, calling for his expulsion from the school.  
  
Snape jumped as he received a kiss on his cheek. He half turned and Hermione's smiling face came into view. He kissed her long and hard, relishing her closeness. She pulled away, her eyes sparkling. She slapped a copy of the Daily Prophet on his desk. On the front page were large pictures of Hermione and Snape, each in individual shots from photos. The headline was bold and exclaimed "Student and Teacher Relationship Exposed!"  
  
Snape scanned the article. It was typical journalist junk, mainly speculation and few facts. Snape turned to face Hermione. She was trying to hold back a laugh, the corners of her mouth twitching. Snape studied her fine features, her soft hair, and her callused and ink-stained hands. He remembered that he had truly first fallen in love with her when she healed him from the broccoli that had sprouted all over him on that fateful day. He knew she didn't care what everyone else thought. Then, his heart told his mind something that would have made him nauseous a year earlier.  
  
Without a doubt or hesitation, Snape got down on one knee.  
  
"Hermione, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"  
  
~*~ El fin de relato  
  
  
  
Done! I'm sorry again this took so long, but I really really really really didn't want to write it. The ending isn't the best, but hey, it's sweet.  
  
Thanks to my beta-readers: Marilyn, Lara, and Strega Brava  
  
*Final Chapter Celebratory Quote*  
  
"You could buy a bawk-bawk!" "A bawk-bawk?" "A chicken! You used to have one." "It died." "That's because you never fed it." -My brother and his friend, while his friend was playing Harvest Moon on Nintendo64.  
  
And earlier... "Mmm, fried bawk-bawk." -My brother, eating Church's chicken. 


End file.
